Black and Grey: Love, Trust, and Resentment
by Justagirl28
Summary: The sequel to Black and Grey. Picks up with Tamera coming home from New York. Will Teddy be able to fight for the woman that he's in love with? Or has he grown to full of resentment for her leaving?
1. Intro

Introduction: May 29th 2034

Imani's Loft in NY 8:30AM

* * *

"Honey, are you sure you want to leave today? Why don't you come to Paris with me?" Imani asked as she watched her daughter pack her belongings. Tam had stayed with her mom because she was convenient for her. She knew that her mom had pretty tight security around her and she needed some time to think about her next move. She'd spoken to her father and promised him that she would be back sometime in June but yesterday her mother announced her plans to travel and Tam didn't want to leave the country.

"I'm sorry mom. Dad is holding a job for me and it would be in bad taste for me to postpone taking it just because I'm his daughter and I can. Besides, I kinda miss Seattle." Tam thought about all the things she'd loved about Seattle, most of those things made her sad now. Her apartment that she had loved had now been put up for rent and she'd be staying with her father. Her car had been sold because her father said there were too many miles on it and he'd buy her another one. The major thing … the person that she missed, the name that she could barely bring herself to say without crying was there. Yet and still she was ready to go back.

"My little girl always trying to do the right thing," Imani smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter's straight hair. Tam decided that she wanted to keep her hair straight she felt like keeping that way made her blend in more and that's exactly what she wanted right now. She wanted to disappear and be a fly on the wall.

"I try," Tam mumbled as she zipped up her bag. "Shouldn't you be packing?" Tam asked her mom who had now taken a seat on her bed and was filtering through her text messages.

"Oh Patrice, is doing that. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about before you leave and I'm afraid you're not going to like it." Tam sat down. It was rare that her mom would get serious on her and she had been respectful enough not bring up what happened but for some reason she felt that tide was about to turn. "Today is Theodore's birthday I think you should contact him, something as simple as a happy birthday would probably make his day." Tamera shot daggers at her mother, she wasn't stupid of course she knew it was Teddy's birthday and it had been killing her to ignore it all day. In hindsight maybe that's why her mother brought it up because she could see how miserable her Tam was.

"Maybe I'll text him or something," Tam grouched. "Is that all?"

"Yeah …" Her mom went to leave the room and something stopped her. "I think you should work to change Ana's mind. You should confront her and not run from it or you will lose Ted forever and I know you don't want that Tamera, but that's all I'm going to say on the matter. I'm going to be at working before my trip so I won't be here when you leave. Safe travels baby." Imani approached her daughter and wrapped her in a big hug.

"You too mom and thanks for being so cool about everything." Imani gave her daughter a small smile and left her to finish packing. Tam worked diligently to get all her packing done and was done a good thirty minutes before her car was due to arrive. She looked at her phone that was lying on her bed taunting her. She picked it up and stared at Ted's number. She fidgeting and felt her palms start to sweat. "This stupid I'm just going to do it … I've done it a million times before," she mumbled as she pressed the little green button that looked like a message bubble. She also reminded herself that it was really early in Seattle and that Ted may not even answer.

**Tam:** Happy BDay Teddy! Have Fun today.

"See easy," she said trying to sound confident. She got up to grab her bags and take them downstairs when she heard her phone start to buzz. He was calling her and she cringed inside. She couldn't answer it. She wasn't ready for that yet. "Sorry Teddy," she said with despair in her voice, she felt guilty now and wished she hadn't even reached out. She took her bags downstairs and then looked at her phone she'd received a text and was thankful it wasn't a voicemail.

**Ted**: Thank u. I hope u r well.

Tam thought before she answered. She wasn't in the habit of lying to Teddy so she couldn't in good conscious tell him that she was well. She felt empty without him and she had to go back on medication so that she could continue function normally. She tried to keep solace in the fact that she had done what was best for Teddy. She didn't want to be the cause of a rift between him and his mother.

**Tam**: How r u?

**Ted**: I've been better

**Tam**: Well cheer up cuz this is ur special day

**Ted**: I'll try

Tam heard the door buzz she knew her ride was there. It was time to go home she put her phone on airplane mode and headed for the door. In a matter of hours she'd be on her dad's doorstep. She'd be home.


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Chapter One: Homecoming

The Black Estate 2:30PM

* * *

"Dad, dad!" Tam yelled as she dropped her duffle bags in the foyer. She expected her dad to run down the stairs and sweep her up but instead she was approached with Shea and her grandmother. "Mamma Margaret what are you doing here!" Tam hugged her grandma even though she was a little bummed by her dad not being there she was more than happy to see her grandmother.

"I could say the same for you! You're whereabouts have been far sketchier than mine baby." Margaret grabbed her granddaughter's hand and led her into the living room area so they could chat.

"Where's dad?"

"He had a weekend business brunch and then he's attending a dinner party. He asked me if I wanted to go but I felt like I'd be the odd man out. Now that you're here maybe I'll attend." Tam nodded even though she was a little tired she figured it would be good for her to keep moving and not stew on her emotions in her room. "So how was New York?"

"It was okay. I did another photo shoot for mom so she was pretty happy." Tam stretched and yawned. "I think these pictures came out better than the first ones. She had more pants in this collection so I wasn't in one of those tight revealing dresses so I liked that."

"That's great baby! You looked like quite the hottie in the other ads, you and Phoebe look amazing in the picture of the two of you together." Tam heart dropped at Phoebe's name. She felt so guilty with the drama she'd left her with. Once she got situated at home she made a mental not to take the girl out as and apologize. "You're dad told me you were taking classes at NYU?" Her grandmother's voice refocused Tamera's thoughts she shifted on the couch and put her feet up.

"Yeah, I decided to ditch the journalism thing after talking the advisor on campus. He said I was only six credits away from graduating with a B.S. in Accounting so I took a couple of classes and finished a couple of weeks ago."

"So you've graduated? You didn't invite anyone to the graduation?"

"I didn't go to my graduation. It didn't feel as special as if I had graduated in Seattle I didn't feel like I really belonged to that campus I suppose. I don't know. I wasn't trying to be rude or unfeeling."

"I know that baby; I just wish I'd had the opportunity to see you in a cap and gown. Graduating college is a big deal! That's why you're dad was making such a big fuss about getting things ready for you down here." Shea came in a brought them both some coffee and then sat down in the chair across from them. She made quick work of putting Tam's things away and there was no dinner to prepare and she wanted to hear about Tam's adventure too.

"I thought that was supposed to be a surprise?" Shea questioned and Margaret hunched her shoulders.

"No my dad told me about my office. I can't wait to see it maybe he will take me there tomorrow." Shea and Margaret exchanged looks. Tam most definitely did not know everything that was about to happen.

"Well, if I'm going with you to this dinner party Mamma M I need a nap I'm beat. What time does it start anyway?"

"I would probably be good if we make it there by eight. Go ahead baby and get some rest I'll make sure that we're there in time." As Tam made her way upstairs Shea gave Margaret a shocked look.

"Mrs. Black, you're going to lead her in there blind aren't you?" She whispered.

"I sure am and I don't feel an ounce of guilt about and if you tell her Shea, I will not share anymore of my gossip with you. Understood?" Shea nodded and fussed under her breathe.

"It's going to be an interesting night," Shea said dryly as she collected the cups from the coffee table.

"Oh I hope so."

8:15PM

Horror and upset were the key emotions in Tamera mind as they pulled up the Grey estate. "GRANDMA!"

"No you didn't just call me grandma. Yes, I brought you to Teddy because it's the boy's birthday and he's been miserable the least you can do is show your face at the damned party he didn't even want." Margaret got out of the car and Tam sat there for a minute debating how long it would take a taxi to get here. Margaret paused when she realized that Tam wasn't behind her and issued her one look that made Tam open the door and step out. She was wearing a gorgeous plum dress that stopped just above her knees. It was strapless and had little gold accents across the bust. She drew her drape around her and caught up to her grandmother.

"That's more like," Margaret cooed. "This will be fun so lighten up and don't worry about anybody except the birthday boy and making him happy.

They barely knocked when Mrs. Taylor opened the door and her eyes were wide with shock. "Miss," she started greet Tam but Margaret placed her pointer finger to her lips. Mrs. Taylor immediately got that it was surprise and ushered them in. Tam felt like she was going to vomit her stomach never done so many back flips. Mrs. Taylor escorted them into the dining room area and as they approached they could hear light conversation and chuckles throughout the room.

"Sorry I'm late; I had a hard time getting my gift to wake up." Tam forced herself to enter the room and Ted's heart froze. Tam on the other time felt her heart beating faster. She was scared that Ted didn't want to see her. Scared that he'd ask her to leave, before he had a chance to say anything Isaac, Phoebe and Gina and some of the other got up and gave her a hug and welcomed her. The sat her place at the Table right across from Teddy which unnerved her even further she couldn't get away from his blue eyed stared. She still couldn't decipher whether he was happy or sad to see her. The very sight of him was making her physically remember an ache that she wasn't that familiar with and knew it around him … arousal. She didn't want to feel it but it was strong and overbearing. She still felt like it was impossible for them to be together so having this feeling was only making her heartbreak even worse. She glanced at Ana and she was studying her it was clear she wasn't happy that she was here even though she offered Tam a little smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" Isaac asked

"I wanted to surprise you. It seems it worked," she muttered as she took so rather large gulps of her wine. It wasn't very lady like at all.

"I'm glad you're here Baby Girl," Isaac smiled at his daughter.

"Me too," Tam retorted and she tried to mean it she was just so uncomfortable.

"Are you really?" Ted asked his tone was cold but again it was friendly. He didn't seem happy to see her he looked as though he was kind of confused by her presence. "Someone forced you to come here didn't they?"

"No, I had a choice Theodore," she lied and glared at him at the same time. Her grandmother told her that he was miserable and it looked like he wanted to stay that way. He was hurt and he had every right to be she'd been gone for a really long time and the first time she even contacted him was today. She took a deep breath and tried another tactic. She decided to address everybody because she had bailed on all of them not just Teddy.

"I just want to say thank you for allowing me into you into your home and for lack of a better word not hating me. I'm not proud of my behavior in Aspen. I shouldn't have left the way that I did I just wanted to apologize," she said quietly and the table was quiet. They were expecting Ted to say something but he didn't.

"It's alright Tam, you're always welcome," Phoebe said and shot daggers at her brother. After that moment of awkwardness was over the dinner was served. It was some sort of weird fancy fish dish and Tam cringed. She saw the look on Teddy face and he looked at the dish placed before them on his birthday.

"What is this?" Tam asked mildly horrified.

"It's a lobster dish it's supposed to be really good. The cook was trying something new," Grace stated and Tam nodded as she tried to find a way to put this.

"Uh, is the cook making something else?"

"You don't like lobster?" Grace said and seemed kind of hurt.

"Oh no I love it! It's just that … the last time I checked, and it could have changed, but Ted doesn't like lobster ever since he spent that night in my bathroom upchucking because a so called five star restaurant served us bad shell fish. Do you like this?" Tam looked at him confused. Ted smirked just hunched his shoulders.

"I was just planning to just eat salad. I don't eat much lately everybody else seemed excited about the dish it's not a big deal," he murmured.

"Oh …," Tam seemed a little put off. "I feel bad eating if you're not going to."

"Why didn't you tell us about that Teddy?" Ana asked and seemed hurt that Teddy wasn't planning to partake in his own birthday meal.

"It's not the end of the world. I didn't really think about it because I'm used to … never mind." He said as he reached for some more salad and a couple of rolls. Tam watched him and it just didn't sit right with her. Ted was a carnivore he loved meat, steak, pork, chicken he was all about it. Now he was sitting there picking at lettuce.

"There's cake so that will be good," Tam said thoughtfully.

"You're seriously not going to eat just because of me?" He asked and she shook her head. Then she changed her mind and decided on a salad too.

"There," she tasted the salad and the vinegar based dressing was quite delicious sweet and tangy. Ted rolled his eyes and smirked at his best friend, his lover, his Tam. Her behavior was that of a woman that loved him dearly he couldn't help but wonder if he could get her to admit that to him again tonight.


	3. Chapter 2: You Can Run but

Chapter Two: You Can Run but You Can't Hide

The Grey's Living Room 8:45PM

* * *

Tam drained her second glass of Krug Ving Brut as sat between Gina and Ava. They were bombarding her with pictures of the family on the Christmas holiday that she missed. Mainly they talked about all the couple things that they done and all the restaurants they'd visited. Tam listened politely but she really wanted another glass of champagne. She'd already had two glasses and she felt she need more. Now that dinner was over her nervousness about being Teddy's presence resumed. She was scared about what he may say and was worried he may say nothing at all. She fidgeted and ran her hands through her newly straight hair. She didn't know what she wanted but she knew the anticipation had her on edge. Plus, she had to deal weird glances from Ana. She was trying to avoid eye contact with her. She knew that if she made eye contact that Ana may take that as an invitation to approach her. Tam knew that she had to talk to her but she wasn't ready.

"Okay cake time!" Grace said as the cake is rolled into the living room area it was a big two tier cake covered with white and blue. "Everyone gather around so we can sing!" Ted stood between his parents as the crowd sang to him. He looked at all the loving faces that seemed happy to see him and then hesitantly locked eyes with Tam. He wanted things from this woman and he could tell by the look in her eyes that although she seemed conflicted but she seemed to feel the same energy he was feeling. He knew exactly what he was wishing for and he was hoping to get his wish later on tonight. His desire was simple. He wanted Tam straddling him and singing happy birthday to him butt naked and then perhaps she could blow on his very special candle and make a wish.

Ted blew his candles and Tam exhaled slowly she was so focused on his lips that she forgot to clap. She needed to leave she was too buzzed to think rationally. After the cake was served everyone dispersed Tam lingered at the cake table. She really wasn't in the mood to hear about how happy Ava and Gina were with their spouses. Tam wasn't normally the type to get jealous but she used to be happy too, she wanted to be happy again, she just wanted her damned friend back!

"Did you get the chocolate?" Ted startled Tam so much that she practically jumped out of her skin. The moment she was so nervous about was happening. She didn't know it was possible to be filled with dread and giddiness at the same time.

"Oh … yeah," she answered uneasily. Ted was really close to her and was a breath away from brushing against her. Tam's body was responding and her brain was under an alcohol-fuzz that made her worried she wasn't thinking logically. Tam felt she needed to talk to Ted; they had a lot of shit to sort out. It wasn't fair for him to play with her libido it wasn't a toy. She scowled at him or at least that was her intention, he didn't seem to be phased by her expression he actually seemed amused.

"Let me taste it," Ted made sure his tone his tone dripped with his meaning as he drove his fork into her piece of cake. Normally, Tam would have been pissed that he was all up in her plate but she was too fixated on Ted's lips as they wrapped around the fork and lingered. He was doing this to affect her and it was working.

"You didn't want your own piece?" Tam said as she tried desperately not to sound as lustful as she felt.

"I wanna eat yours Tam. Can I have more?" Ted gave her that look that look that haunted her in her dreams, but there was nothing like seeing Ted's hooded blue eyes in person. Tam stood frozen for a second and then offered him her plate and then turned from him to fix herself another one. "Do you wanna know what I wished for when I blew out the candles?" Ted whispered in Tam's ear from behind as he allowed fingers to trail the side of her hip.

"You better not tell me or it may not come true," she quickly moved away from his touch. She knew good and well that wasn't happening tonight … at least she didn't think so anyway.

"Oh baby, it's already happening … it's just a matter of time." Ted's lips rose into a salacious smile. Tam swallowed hard and her face felt flushed. She looked around and wished that some would come over and break the tension.

"More?" The server came over and offered both Ted and Tam another glass. Tam quickly took another and downed it in only a few gulps. The server quickly vanished and Ted sipped his drink while his observed he wound up friend he was so anxious to unravel her. Peeling her out of that dress was going to be the most fun birthday gift he'd ever had and there was no doubt in his mind it was going to happen. She was panting already.

"I'd really like it if we could disappear for a little while Tam. I think we need a little private time to catch up don't you?" Ted reached for her hand and Tam whimpered she wanted to go with him so bad, but she also wanted do what she felt was right. Just as she was about to respond Isaac and Christian approached them.

"Great party Mr. Grey," Tam offered a little too happily.

"Why thank you, I'm very pleased you decided to crash the party and grace us with your presence Tamera. Actually since we were all here I was wondering if we could talk shop for about fifteen minutes it might not even take that long." Tam was grateful for the distraction from her libido and was quick to follow behind Christian and her father. Ted found her actions amusing. She could run all she wanted to the truth of the matter was they were going to end up alone at some point and time and when they did he was sure they would make up for lost time.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I'm done with this chappie. I want the next chapter to be about two things. So I have to cut this one a little short. My question to you all is how long do you think the couple should be apart? I personally love delayed gratification and angst but have you had enough I can tweak my idea but you have to tell me now … do you want them to just dive in head first or do you want Ted to work for it? Let me know in the review! Also how are you all feeling about Charlie Hunnam being given the role of the gloriously naughty Christian Grey? I've been all over Google images looking at pictures of this guy lol. Anyways, please read review and no flames.


	4. Chapter 3: The Proposition

Chapter Three: The Proposition

Christian's Office 9:55PM

* * *

"I don't really want to spend much time talking about his today but I thought you both may think this is exciting news," Christian explained. He leaned on the front of his desk. Tam sat beside her dad on the couch and Ted stood by the door. He knew that his dad and Isaac had been in talks about something for quite some time he figured his dad had finally convinced Isaac to sell.

"As you all know I've wanted to buy Black Construction for quite some time. Isaac has let it be known that there was no amount of wealth that I could offer him that would be good enough. However we thought it would be interesting to partner together. So we are starting a non-profit company."

"We enjoyed doing the housing project before and we also had some other ideas for charities that we'd like to create and be involved in. Initially Christian and I were going to work on this together but Jerry just picked up a really big project that's going to have me leaving town next month and I won't be back for quite some time. So I was going to put you in charge of things on our end baby girl," Isaac explained.

"And let me guess you want me to work with Tam," Ted muttered to his father dryly and crossed his arms against his chest. Christian was really take a back with Ted's behavior he would've thought his son would be thrilled by this opportunity.

"That was the initial idea," Christian retorted as he observed the way Ted looked at Tam. Ted couldn't help but think she was gorgeous, but for as beautiful as she was and he wanted to be around her it was just that there was a major issue between them.

"It won't work," he said bluntly and everyone in the room seemed shocked especially Tam. "I can't be sure that if the work gets too hard for Tam she won't run off. I would need a stable partner."

"What are you talking about? I can't believe you're bringing our personal business into this deal. This is an amazing opportunity and YOU would be lucky to have me as your partner." Tam got up and glared at her ex-lover with her hands on her hips.

"There was a time I would've agreed with you but after what you pulled in Aspen … I don't trust you just as much as you don't trust me." Ted wasn't trying to be cruel he was just being honest, but it didn't stop Tam's heart from ripping in two. She never felt so hurt and angry with Teddy in her whole time of knowing him.

"I trust you Teddy," Tam's said with her voice full of emotion.

"No you don't Tam." Ted stared daggers at her and the tension in the room was quite uncomfortable.

"I think that the two of you need to talk before any decisions are made. How about we give you two sometime alone and then revisit the proposal on Monday. We do need your decisions on Monday though because if this doesn't work we'll have to find new people for the position and advertising and interviewing takes time." Christian motioned for Isaac and they both left the estranged couple in his office. The door closed and Tamera desperately wanted a way out of this conversation.

"You didn't have to say all that in front of them and embarrass me," she mumbled as she shifted her weight. She couldn't even look at Ted.

"I didn't do it to embarrass you, but while on the subject of embarrassment. You've embarrassed me far worst by leaving me. You broke up with me while both of our families were together and with a damned letter. I was humiliated and … you fucking hurt me man. I've never felt so lost in my life." Ted moved past Tam and sat down as he relived some of his hurt. He'd become pretty bitter and wasn't very fun to be around. "You were the one person that I trusted and you flaked and straight bailed on me Tam." Tam sat down beside Ted.

"I know Ted and I really didn't want to do it, but I felt I had to. I didn't want to ruin anyone's time and I didn't want to cause a rift between you and your family. I thought if I took myself out of the picture then … I don't know," Tam mumbled and she felt even worst for leaving. She could imagine how he felt and she really didn't think about the aftermath of the trip when she left. "I'm so sorry Teddy." Ted looked in her watery hazel eyes.

"Don't you dare cry and make me feel bad Tam." Ted turned away from her so he couldn't see her tears.

"I'm not doing it to make you feel bad," she griped. "I just hate that I've hurt you." A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. "But I stand by my decision … we can't work if you're mom doesn't want us to. I refuse to drive a wedge between you and her. I know what it's like to not be on good terms with a parent and it hurts. I can't do that to you Teddy." She hesitantly placed her hand on his knee.

"It already has. My mom keeps trying to talk to me about it but I don't want to hear what she has to say. She made you leave and I can't forgive her for that!" Tam sighed and held her head.

"Teddy, you need to talk to your mom. You need to find a way to forgive her I know she loves you very much. I also know that she didn't say what she said to hurt me, she wasn't even talking to me she was talking to Kate. It's her opinion and she's entitled to it." Tam got up and walked over to Christian's desk and shifted the paper weight around. Ted watched her or more appropriately her behind. He was sure that she had the most amazing ass he'd ever seen and right now he felt he needed to touch it.

"I don't want to talk about this shit anymore." He got up and approached Tam quickly, turned her around, and grabbed her possessively. "It's my birthday and Tam … you have something that I need and haven't had in six long months." Ted murmured in her ear as he allowed his fingers to trail to the small of her back and lower. She tried the squirm away but he held her tighter.

"Don't lie to me Ted! I know you've probably been with someone else it's o-," Ted interrupted her rambling giving himself the gift of kissing her passionately. Tam tried to mumble something but quickly gave up her attempts at stopping him and instead allowed her fingers to get lost in his cooper hair. She wanted this just as badly as he did maybe it was best for the two of them to cave to their desires even if it was just for tonight. Both of Ted's hands made their way to Tamera's bottom and he squeezed both cheeks possessively.

"This is mine Tam," Ted said as he broke their kiss. He lowered to his knees and slowly raised Tam's dress. Dear God she was wearing a thong, it was black, and once more it was see thru, it really was his birthday. Ted happily toyed with the fabric of Tam's panties and eventually placed his fingers between her legs. She was so wet and so ready, Ted hitched on her left leg over his shoulder and moved her panties. He looked up at her as he slowly used his tongue trail the length of her want.

"Oooh shit," Tam moaned and her other leg threatened to buckle to due to the please she was receiving. Ted assisted in steadying her and then grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. He threw her down and pulled off her panties and then thought about his fantasy. Tam was confused and aggravated by his procrastination. "Teddy," she whined. She almost reached down there herself but she really, really wanted him to do it.

"You know it's my birthday. Why should I be doing all the work?" Ted sat on the couch and undid his pants. "You know what to do Tammy." Tam maneuvered to her knees. She was happy to be able to do something to make Ted please with her. Plus she like giving just as much as receiving, there was something about giving that made her feel powerful. Maybe it was the way Ted sucked in air through his teeth and cussed under his breath while she pleased him.

"Fuck baby yessss," he groaned as he cradled her head. "I'm about to come Tammy you wanna taste don't you?" Ted said as he cupped her head as he guided himself in and out of her mouth. Just as Ted felt he couldn't hold on anymore there was the jostle of the doorknob and a familiar voice that called his name.

"OH MY GOD!" Ana shrieked and the two scrambled to make themselves presentable. They should've locked the door but to Ted's defense he wasn't planning to fuck in his dad's office it sort of just happened.

"Mom, I can explain!" Ted said before thinking what was there to really explain the scene was pretty self explanatory.

"I've gotta go," Tam quickly excited with a flushed face full of embarrassment. This was most definitely not how she envisioned her homecoming turning out. Maybe her mom had been right maybe she should've gone to Paris.

* * *

_ Author's Note: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I LOVED all the reviews from the last chapter. I tried to look at what everyone wanted and work it so that everybody got a little something. Next chapter should be fun. Hopefully I will get to work on it tomorrow! I agree with you all that don't see Dakota as Ana ELJ must've seen something in that fits the bill. Somebody really came close to knowing where I was going with this. I read the review and I was like wow get out of my head lol. Anyways tell me where you think I'm going next? Do you think Ted and Tam are back together? As always please read review and no flames. _


	5. Chapter 4: Gina The Voice of Reason

Chapter Four: Gina – The Voice of Reason

Gina's Apartment – 8:00PM

* * *

The Next Night

"Wooow, you are not allowed to act like little miss perfect anymore!" Gina was in too much shock to giggle. Her cousin was balled up on her couch with tear stained cheeks. She handed Tam a cup of Vanilla Chai Tea and then sat beside her. "So that's why you rushed out of the party in such a hurry. You're a little freak!" Gina teased and Tamera just glared at her. Tam's phone buzzed it was Ted but she made no movement to answer it.

"Why do you always take it out on Teddy? The dude is mad decent he's calling you to check on you! Call him back!" Tam clinched the pillow and just stared at the phone. After a moment she reached down into her purse and pulled out one of her little pink pills and popped it into her mouth.

"So you're back on those huh? You know I don't think they ever worked. Ted worked he makes you happy whether it be romantically or platonically … you need him in your life and not these damned pills." Tam sipped her tea.

"His mom saw me giving him a blow job and his dad heard us having sex I will never be able to look the Greys' in the face again." Tam muttered as her phone went off again. Gina was stuck on the fact that her cousin had gotten busy and not told her she would make a stink about that later the important issue at the moment was making her see reason.

"What about this amazing deal you were telling me about? Aren't you supposed to possibly be working with Teddy? Maybe he's calling you about that, I think you should talk to him." Gina picked up Tam's phone and Tam narrowed at her cousin. She knew what she was about to do.

"Gina don't," Tam warned but it was too late she'd pressed the damn call back button and shoved the phone in Tam's direction.

"Hello," Tam said dryly.

"Hey, I was just … I'm sorry about what happened last night. I should've shown some self control or at the very least locked the door or something." There was a silence between the two. Ted wanted her to tell him it was okay but to Tam it really wasn't. "Tam, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she muttered as she picked at her socks. Gina glared at her and mouthed "Talk to him!"

"How about we go out for drinks and just talk?" Tam was tempted but she knew that her libido plus alcohol wouldn't be a good combination. The proof of that happened last night.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Tam said and she hated herself for it.

"I want your company," Ted snapped and then huffed. "I'm asking nicely Tam … please spend some time with me." Tam hated denying Ted anything but she knew he was asking for trouble.

"What did your mom say about last night?" Tam said intentionally not answering his question.

"We can talk about that in person," he retorted.

"I don't want to talk about it in person! It is bad enough it happened at all it's no wonder Ana hates me!" Tam fussed.

"She didn't say much of anything Tam; I mean what could she say? It is what it is, she saw something I wished she hadn't seen, and she wished she had knocked. It's that simple." Tam groaned as she relived what happened. "How about we just hit up a movie later like we used to do when we were bummed or bored? I need something familiar with you Tam, something normal."

"Okay," Tam conceded because she agreed with him. She wanted to travel back in time with him and just enjoy hanging around him. Besides there wasn't much that could be done in a movie theatre it seemed safe enough.

"Great, I'll text you the movie and the time. Later Tam." Tam could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Awww, you be blushing and thangs," Gina teased. "So I guess you aren't having dinner with Ben and me?"

"No, we're going to a movie but … I don't want him to think this is a date." Gina rolled her eyes at her stubborn cousin. This was most definitely was date but she didn't want to waste her energy arguing with her about it she was sure that Ted would make his intentions clear. Tam's phone buzzed again.

**Ted**: Death Sentence 4 at 9:45PM I'll pick u up to save gas

**Tam**: I can drive it's no biggie

**Ted**: I'll pick you up!

**Tam**: Okay Jeez! I'm at Gina's

**Ted**: K

"I know you are going to disagree with me, but I think that you should give up on this idea of being just friends with Teddy." Gina said as she put her cup down. "I just don't want you two to settle for Ted to find someone else and possible marry someone else all while you watch from the sidelines and wonder what would've happened if you had fought for what you really wanted. Don't tell me you could handle it because that's bull shit and even if you could you shouldn't have to settle." Tam got up and went to Gina's kitchen she didn't want to hear what anybody had to say on the issue.

"What if the shoe was on the other foot and Ben's momma didn't like you what would you do?" Tam said as she pulled out the ½ gallon of butter pecan ice cream from the freezer and searched for a bowl.

"I wouldn't leave my man that's for damn sure!" Tam looked at Gina shocked at her response.

"What about his relationship with his mom!"

"He can figure that out. I wouldn't leave Ben unless he hurt me or was unfaithful because I LOVE him and I NEED him in my life. Maybe I'm wrong … maybe you don't love Ted," Gina rolled her neck.

"I DO TOO LOVE TEDDY!" Tam realized that she'd been tricked as Gina gave her an 'I knew it' smirk. "Shut up Gina!"

"I didn't say a thing. If you love him how are you going to let him go and find someone to replace you?" Gina asked and Tam just shoveled ice cream into her mouth.

"Shut. Up." Tam mumbled with her mouth full. Tam listened had to listen to her cousin accidentally bring up Teddy a million times before he came to pick her up. She practically ran out of the door to get away from the interrogation. Gina hoped that her picking was enough to give Tam some idea that road she was heading down was a bad one. She was trying to protect everyone but she would end up hurting herself and Ted too.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is not where I wanted to stop so I'm going to hop right into the next chapter. I didn't think that conversation was going to be that detailed. Again, AMAZING reviews guys. I know that everybody wants to know what's up with Ana. That's coming but it is the premise of the story so I can't give it away until later … so hang with me. I can't wait to do the movie theatre scene, I've done one once before in a story called Muddied Waters (which I promise I will get back to Eliza), but this one will be very different. As always please read review and no flames. _


	6. Chapter 5: Candy and Crossed Legs

Chapter Five: Candy and Crossed Legs

Royal Theatres Cinema 10:10PM

* * *

Death Sentence 4 was true to form one of the goriest movies that Tam had ever seen. It amazed her that Ted still thought these types of movies were awesome. She'd seen the rest of the Death Sentence movies with him it was only fitting that she see the last of the series even if she had her eyes closed through most of it. Tam loved going to the movies mainly for all the junk you got to eat when you went. She loved the neon sour worms. She loved to suck the sour off them until they were regular gummies. She watched the as the girl went screaming through the woods she was heading straight toward the abandoned warehouse exactly where the villain does all his killing. Tam shook her head as she chastised the character. Why did they always run into the woods? No one can help them if they are out in the middle of nowhere.

"I wish you would eat it already," Teddy whispered as he took her box of gummy worms away. "You're too old to be playing with your food."

"You should be watching the movie instead of concerning yourself with what I'm putting my mouth," Tam whispered and just to be a smart ass she continued to play with the gummy longer than she normally would have. Ted narrowed his eyes at her, this time she was this time she was trying to get under his skin.

"Hmmm hmmm yummy," Tam said in a play voice as she finally decided to chew and swallow.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Ted said dryly as went back to watching the movie and Tam snickered to herself. She noticed that Ted tried to discretely reposition himself in his pants. She could still see the swell and for some reason just knowing that he felt way affected her too. She wasn't happy about it; she felt it was proof that no matter how "normal" or platonic they tried to behave there was still this energy between them that wouldn't go away. She shifted away from the armrest they were sharing and focused on the movie since Ted had taken her candy.

"Here if it means that much to you," Ted said as he handed her candy back. He thought he'd made her made but it wasn't him it was the situation in general. Tam didn't want to be here she wanted to be locked away somewhere with him naked under covers but due to recent events she didn't think it was possible.

"Thanks," Tam said dryly as she took the candy box. After a few minutes Ted scooted over closer to Tam's seat.

"Lean over this way so we can share," he order and she obliged him. She actually gotten back into the movie and wasn't really thinking about her proximity to him.

"Oh shit!" Tam jumped her seat as the villain smashed some guy's head in with a sledge hammer. She nudged Ted. "That's too much … ugh!" She shivered and then shielded her eyes laying her head on Ted's shoulder. "Tell me when it's over!" Ted chuckled now this was familiar Tam has always been squeamish at the sight of blood and guts and he always thought it was funny how she reacted. That's why he brought her to these things for a good laugh.

"It's over," he whispered and Tam looked up at him. He was really, really close and his lips they were so close she wanted to taste them and she knew she couldn't possibly be doing a good job of masking that emotion. She was thankful for the dark maybe it kept her secret. She went to shift away but Teddy wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It was horrible and great at the same time. How was she supposed to cool down her hormones with him sitting so close and smelling as delicious as he did? What's worst was he was using her thumb to caress her upper arm. Her whole body was tense she didn't know how she was going to make it through the whole movie at this rate. Her heart was beating so fast and there seemed like there wasn't enough air in the room.

"Can I have some?" Ted leaned towards her and whispered.

"Excuse me?" Tam sounded indignant and Ted arched his eyebrow at her.

"The candy?" Tam had forgotten that she was even holding the candy but had a firm grip on it. She handed Teddy the box.

"You can have the rest. I don't want anymore." Tam tried to swallow back her emotion but it was already too late. Her emotions and desire had created that dull yet undeniable ache between her legs. She was uncomfortable; she was too close and not close enough at the same time. She crossed her legs so she could press her thighs together and rotated her ankle slowly causing the contraction of her thigh muscles to help relieve some of her pressure. She discretely exhaled and tried to focus on the movie but her little trick that normally worked seemed to make the problem worst instead of better. She felt herself building toward that feeling and even though she wanted to stop herself she couldn't. Self control was what she needed and she didn't have not a single bit of it. To top things off they were showing a sex scene in the movie. The guy was behind his girl friend drilling her from behind. Normally this would be something that Tam closed her eyes on but her mind went to work. She wondered what that position felt like. She enjoyed the sound being made from the girl's behind meeting her boyfriend's pelvis.

"I know what you're doing," Teddy whispered and nuzzled his nose against her ear. Tam jumped and tried to move away from him but he gripped her tighter. "Naughty, naughty little Tam would you like some help?"

"I wasn't … I'm not," Tam started to fib. All the while the moaning from the speakers still had her quite aroused.

"Don't lie Tammy, I've been watching you. Your breathing has changed and there's that look in your eye that always tells your secret." Ted murmured as he shifted her legs apart and sucked on her earlobe. She whimpered as she leaned her head against his. "You wanna come baby, and I want to help you. Will you come for me? Will you come for me here?" Ted slipped his hands into her yoga pants and past her panties. She was so wet he leisurely trailed his middle finger along her pussy lips and Tam's body jerked with anticipation and want.

"Does that feel good baby?" He said as he used his middle finger to enter her and pleasure her further. Ted kissed Tam passionately as he touched her roughly and forcefully. Tam fought against her desire to moan loudly however whimpers and groans kept slipping out. Ted was relentless he wanted her to come and come quickly to further her pleasure he pinched her clit and rub against it violently in a matter of minutes she came gloriously. As soon as it happened she quickly looked around to make sure nobody noticed. Ted removed his finger from her pants and sucked on them as if they were candy. Tam watched the hooded look in Ted's eyes and felt she could come again.

"I wanna do you too Teddy," Tam went to reach for Ted's zipper and he stopped her.

"I think we need to change locations. Come on," he stood and offered her his hand and she quickly took it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I've been really focused on this story because I don't want to lose the ideas that are in my head. I think after a few more chapters I will try and give attention to some other stories if you have a particular story you want updated please let me know in your review and I will move it to the top of the list. If you want me to keep working on this you can let me know that too. As always, please read, review, and no flames. _


	7. Chapter 6: Gentle, I Can Do That

Chapter Six: Gentle, I Can Do That

In The Parking Lot - 10:50 PM

* * *

Ted had Tam pinned the side of his Audi as they made out. The goal was to go some place where they could be alone but he couldn't seem to get himself to disconnect from Tam long enough. "Why are you wearing this damned hoodie?" He said as he pulled off her purple NYU jacket. She was wearing a black cami top underneath. He went to kiss Tam again and she stopped him.

"So where are we going? I thought we were getting out of here?" She panted as she toyed with the buttons on Ted's polo.

"Your place?" Tam frowned.

"I don't … I'm living with my dad. I got rid of the apartment. I didn't think I could come back to it." The thought of the break up had entered her mind and sobered her actions. What was she doing? How did she end up here? She was acting like a drug addict and Ted just so happened to be her drug of choice.

"I did the same thing. Too many memories there but after my place sold I realized no place was safe really. Everywhere I go you're there. My thoughts are always on you Tammy." Ted kissed the crook of her neck and she felt her knees weaken. Ted hitched her leg to his waist.

"So, so where are we going?"

"A hotel?"

"I'm not a hooker Ted," Tam pulled away from him a little. Ted was confused by her statement but didn't want to argue with her or kill the vibe between them. He didn't know why going to a hotel made her feel like a hooker he would be sure to ask her some other time but not now, right now he needed a place to bed her before everyone in the Royal Theatre Cinema parking lot was going to get a very x-rated show. Ted gave it a little thought and then had an idea.

"I know a place." He quickly opened the passenger's door for Tam and circled the front of the car. "My dad owns this place and he and my mom go there from time to time to get away. I've been there a couple times myself but we could stay there tonight." Ted typed the address into his car, 1920 Fourth Avenue, Seattle, WA; they were about twenty minutes away. Twenty minutes until he'd finally get what he'd been missing for six months now. He'd have to fight against himself not to speed. He'd never been this long without sex. Teddy hadn't even tried to interact with any women while Tam was in New York he didn't really see the point in it. Being physically connected with Tam was magic and no other woman possessed what she had.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Tam whispered as she looked out the window. Ted looked down at his GPS they were five minutes away and he refused to let her back out of this.

"Yes, this is fine Tamera. Remember not twenty minutes ago you wanted in my pants … and you still do. Besides, there's a matter of a birthday gift that was ruined that needs to be reconciled." Tam snickered she was amazed by how professionally Ted could make getting a blow job sound. Ted pulled into the parking deck and looked for the spaces that belonged to his dad all of them were empty. Both he and Tam got out and headed to the elevator. Ted punched in some numbers and then the elevator started to ascend. Ted looked over at Tam she was standing beside him and picking at her fingernails. He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop thinking so much Tam," he whispered. "This is simple and easy Tam. It's what we both want and we're grown."

"I know it just what does it mean Ted?" She turned to face him and he kissed her. She was determined to talk herself out of this but she was too late in Ted's eyes. They were almost there only a few more floors. He picked her up and pinned her to the elevator wall.

"This is happening baby," he whispered as the doors opened. He let her down but only for a second. He lifted her fireman still and strode into the loft. It had been years since he'd been there it was an amazing the place was so elegant yet sleek. Ted turned back and forth and he looked around.

"Ted all the blood is rushing to my head!" Tam fussed as she popped him on the butt.

"I would let you down but I'm scared you're run for the door," Ted said honestly. "I plan to find a bedroom and lock us in it!" He said and then he spanked her right back but much, much harder.

"Ouch! Watch it buddy!" She giggled.

"God I missed you and you're jiggle booty," he teased and she jogged upstairs. He came to the first door but it was locked. He jostled the doorknob again. Why was it locked?

"I'm going to puke and it's going to be your fault!" Tam squirmed and Ted put his curiosity to the side and went to the next available door. It opened and it had exactly what he needed a nice large bed which he quickly threw Tam down on.

"Thanks for being gentle," she said sarcastically. Ted true to his word went and locked the door.

"Gentle? That's what you want … okay, I can do that." He went over to her and undid the laces to her Jordans and then threw her shoe down, and the other followed. He slowly slipped her socks of and Tam watched him cautiously normally Ted would tickle her but this time he massaged and kissed her feet. It felt really, really, nice and it caused her want for him to start all over again.

"_I'd like to take the time to love your body. Rub your body, kiss and hug your body_ …" Ted sang as he smoothed his hands over Tam's thighs until he reached her the waistband and slowly pulled both her pants and panties down at the same time. All the while Tam was giggling as Ted sang his little song. She covered eyes with her hands and her body shook with laughter. Tam heard as Ted unzipped his own pants and the plop as his jeans hit the floor. After a few minutes he pulled her hands from her face. He was completely naked and straddling her. She wanted to trail her fingers down his magnificent six pack and brush against his happy trail but she could because he was still holding her hands.

"I need to get you naked Miss Black I hope that's alright? And if it isn't I ask that you please pretend that it is." Ted raised the hem of Tam's cami and pulled it over her head all she was left wearing was a pink and back bra. Ted took his finger to trail the outline of her bra before pulling down her straps and revealing her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and practically aching. Ted lowered his head to her breasts and nuzzled them. He loved that Tam always spray her perfume right in the center of her breast so he inhaled deeply as he reached his hand out to caress and play with her left nipple.

"I love your body Tamera … I love every single thing about it," he murmured. He leaned over and kissed and began to suck on her right nipple. Tam arched her back there was nothing better than this sensation. Teddy looked at her with his glorious baby blues and she moaned, good he was gorgeous. She reached out and allowed her fingers to get lost in his hair as he took his time with her. He moved his tongue lower and planted little kisses around her belly button along the way.

"I need to taste you Tam but you can't come yet … promise me?"

"I don't know to," Tam started to protest but Ted didn't wait for her to finish. Tam eyes literally rolled to the back of her head. He was really too good at this, his blue were taking her end as she moaned and groaned. "Teddy I love … God, it's good!" She squealed and gripped the comforter. Tam wanted it known that she wanted more she began to gyrate against his mouth and Ted pulled away. "Hey, no, no, no come back!" She pouted and Ted smirked.

"I've got you one better baby," He murmured as he slowly crawled up her body and kissed her. As he did he positioned himself inside her. Ted took a moment to marvel at how well they fit together. "Welcome home lil Grey," Ted said before he started to move. "Did you miss him Tammy?"

"Yessss," Tam moaned as she tried to match Ted's movements. "I love it Teddy, Yes I love it!"

"I love you Tam. God, I love you, you're mine you know that," Ted murmured between staggered breath. All Tam could do was nod. Tam couldn't deny the bond between not now.

"Teddy." She wanted to tell him she'd say it before but for some reason she was nervous now.

"I know baby, are you gonna come me?" She nodded and then it was like the flood gates opened and euphoria came crashing through. "Oh God," Tam said as she tried to collect herself. That was by far one of the best times they'd had together. Ted moved to her side he was actually winded himself. Tam lasted a lot longer than normal plus, moving slower was harder. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand and she gave him a little smile.

"Any regrets?" He asked and Tam shook her head.

"No, actually … I could go again. That is if you aren't too tired?" She smirked and kissed Teddy.

"Bring it on Miss Black!"

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter took me a really long time. I don't why but it did I hope it was worth the time I put into it. My attempt was to make it funny, flirty, and sexy. Let me know your thoughts. Shout out if you know the song Teddy was singing. I'm not sure if I actually said where they were but I think I made it pretty clear. Let me know if I didn't. It will be talked about more in the next chapter. Anyways, thank you all for the great reviews! As always, please read, review, and no flames! _


	8. Chapter 7: Anything Else Can Wait

Chapter Seven: Anything Else Can Wait Until Morning

Escala Penthouse 2:00AM

* * *

Ted awakened in the middle of the night with Tam in his arms. She had her back to him and she was snoring slightly. He brushed her hair away from her shoulder and kissed it. He slid out of the bed to use the bathroom when he saw the green light on his phone flashing. His parents had been blowing up is phone. Several voicemails were left and his dad left one cryptic text.

**Christian**: Call me as soon as you get this message. I don't care how late call me!

Teddy felt a chill go down his back. He could feel his dad's rage through the text message. After tending to his personal needs he went out into the living room in only his black boxer briefs to have a moment with his dad. The phone rang only twice before Christian answer.

"Son," he said with what sounded like sleep in his voice.

"Hey dad, you told me to call." Ted sat down as he prepared to be blast.

"It's 2AM and you didn't call me or your mother to tell us where you were. I get that you're grown and whatever but you're living here. It's just common courtesy to inform us when you're going to be out all night." Teddy was shocked at how calm his dad was speaking it must've been because he was half sleep.

"Yeah, well I ended up at."

"I know where you are Ted. Why are you there anyway?"

"Tam and I went to the movies and … we wanted some private time to talk about things," Ted said knowing that his dad would get the meaning.

"Uh huh, you could have _talked_ at a hotel. I told you Escala is really only for emergencies son. I don't really like you in that space," Christian reaffirmed and then cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I know but neither Tam nor I have a place and she didn't want to go to a hotel. She said it would make her feel like at slut or a hooker or something. Anyway, this was the only place I could think of," Ted explained.

"Talking made her feel like a slut?" Christian snickered and Ted fought his urge to laugh.

"Yeah, shut up dad," Ted stood and went to look out the window God it was gorgeous all the city lights at nights.

"You've got yourself a rare one there." Ted didn't respond to his dad's comment. He wasn't sure if he really had Tam. She was so flaky, he knew she was wanted him but she was so caught up in what other people wanted that she was going to make this difficult. He wished he could stay in this moment, up in this penthouse practically touching the clouds with the woman who had gradually over the years stole his heart. "You okay Ted?"

"I'm fine, just thinking. I need to get Tam and mom to talk. I've tried to talk to mom several times about what happened and all she does is apologize. There's no real explanation. She just says she can't explain it." Ted wandered back over to the couch, plopped down, and covered his eyes with his hand.

"I get the same response really. I still think it's predominately that you her baby and she isn't used to you having a girlfriend," Christian offered but Ted just scoffed.

"That would make sense if it were anybody else dad, but Tam has been in my life FOREVER! I want her to stay in my life but I know if they don't talk she won't be. Tam will run she's really good at it. It's late though I don't really want talk about this anymore. I do like this space you should let me rent it from you."

"That's not going to happen," Christian said quickly. "But I'll look into seeing if they have any vacancies."

"Can we stay for the week?" There was another long silence between them.

"I suppose that's fine," Christian said dryly. "Or until I arrange for you to have a space of your own. It shouldn't take a week." Christian didn't like his son constantly walking past his while kept secret nor did want him to have the bright idea of using anything in that room.

"Oh and I've given it some thought and I wouldn't mind working with Tam. We've always made a good team in the past I can't see it being any different now."

"Is this change of heart since the two of you _talked_," Christian asked.

"Honestly, I was going to take the job anyway. I just wanted … and I know this sounds bad, but I wanted Tam to feel as rejected as she made me feel." Christian mused that sounds like something he would've done. Ted was trying to punish Tam … in his own way. He just wasn't very smart about it.

"That's a dangerous game Ted especially when you're not sure where her head is at. I am glad you've decided to take the position though. I'm going to give some advice to do with what you will. Once Tam wakes up, have another talk with her and I'm serious actually have a conversation as to where you two headed. It will save you a lot of guess work."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Ted answered honestly. He didn't want to hear Tam give another excuse as to why it wouldn't work. "I just wanna …" As Ted began to confess his fears Tam came from the back rubbing her eye. She was wearing his black polo and dragging her feet as she made her way towards him. Ted thought she was going to sit beside him so he moved his feet so she could sit down. She instead placed herself in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who's on the phone? One of your women?" She whispered sluggishly. She was concerned at the sight of him on the phone at 2AM but after all the rigorous activity her mind was awake enough to be but so jealous.

"I don't think my dad is a woman," Ted whispered and Christian chuckled. Ted put his phone on speaker. "Dad, tell Tam hi."

"Hello Tamera I hope you've found my penthouse to your liking," Christian was as smooth as ever and he could imagine the look on the poor girls face being that is the second time he's known about her activities with his son. Tam sat upright and tried the straighten Ted's shirt and look sort of presentable.

"He can't see you Tam jeez! Just say hi," Teddy ordered.

"Uh, er hi Mr. Grey … yes your penthouse is very lovely."

"Thank you. Ted was just telling me of his decision to work with you on the merging company. I am very excited for our meeting on the 5th. I will speak to you both soon it's almost three and so I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Night dad." Both men hung up at the same time. Ted smirked at Tam and she slugged him in the shoulder.

"I can't believe you put me on the spot like that!" She got out of his lap and as she did he noticed that his Tammy was sans panties.

"He was the one put more on the spot. Why do you keep insisting that I have women? Tamera I haven't been with any other woman but you since the moment I touched you." Tam scoffed.

"I find that hard to believe," she whispered as she picked at her fingernails.

"Come here Tam," he ordered and she followed instructions and sat down beside him.

"The way I feel about you is understandable … Theodore you don't fully get how amazing you are but me I'm pretty ordinary. I don't get why you're acting so caught up over me. You really could do better." She whispered her last sentence and drew her knees.

"No I couldn't, there's nobody in this world molded better for me." Ted drew Tam into his arms again. "What brought this on baby? I thought we had an amazing time tonight." Tam started to cry she did she had an amazing time. It was just too much emotion for her.

"Ted, tonight you said you love me," Tamera whispered and allowed to memory to wash back over her. Ted smirked and kissed her head.

"It's not the first time I've said it Tam, but I'll say it again. I love you."

"I – I love you too, I'm so in love with you that it's scary I've never felt so out of my element. I think I ran because I was scared that I'd do something to mess it up."

"You did mess it … you ran," Ted teased and Tam nudged him.

"Ted." Tam started to talk again and Ted kissed it was passionate, slow, and perfect. He pulled away and Tam forgot what she was going to say.

"I think we should go back to bed Tam. I don't want to ruin this moment with too many words. I just want you right now. Anything else can wait until morning." Ted stood with Tam in his arms and ran playfully back to the bedroom.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. So much so that it took me a good portion of the day to put together 1500 words that normally like me. I think I may look it over again to make sure it flows right. It says what I wanted to say but there's no lemon and I saw one in this part. Anyways, tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 8: Interruptions

Chapter Eight: Damn Interruptions

Escala Penthouse 12:00PM

* * *

Tam woke up in a huge plush king bed. She felt like she had just returned from another planet. It took her a moment to realize that she had slept upside down in the bed and that Ted wasn't there. She raked her hands through her hair. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. She noticed a new pair of comfy purple pajamas and a note.

_I have a special day planned. Wash up and put these on!_

Tam's curiosity was thoroughly peaked and she was bummed at the same time. She wouldn't have minded sharing the shower with him. She did as requested and strolled out into the kitchen area. Ted was by the stove prepared a ham and cheese melt. Watched as he focused on flipping his sandwich to and fro and she smirked to herself. Teddy Grey was adorable everything about him was just so perfect this morning. Matter of fact everything about what they'd done last night had been perfect. She scooted in behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Ahh … you're finally up. I was worried I was going to have to poke you with a stick or something."

"Sorry, somebody went to great lengths to make sure that I was good and exhausted last night," she said as she poked him in the stomach. "Are you making me lunch too?"

"We'll split it," Ted said as he placed the sandwich on the plate. "Can you grab the chips out of the bag?" Tam turned around at and rifled the paper bag Ted had gotten a number of things some of which needed go to in the fridge. She took out the chips and then took the fruit tray and other items away.

"Are you planning on staying here for a while?"

"Yeah, dad said that we can stay until he can talks to the owner to see if there are any vacancies. I wish he'd just let us stay here," Ted grumbled. Tam noticed that he said we it was like he assumed that she didn't have any plans. She didn't really have any plans she just wished that he wouldn't asked instead of assuming. Ted grabbed the plate and Tam's hand and led her into the game room. He'd laid out a blanket and had a whole bunch of pillows surrounding the area.

"So I was thinking that we could spend the day doing nothing. We've never done anything like that before it would be cool to just do nothing with you." Ted grabbed the remote and cut on the TV. Now she understood the pajamas and he was wearing some too. He was going anywhere; it was just the two of them alone in their little bubble. Ever since they started dating this was one of the experiences she wanted. She sat down beside him and he shoved the other half of the sandwich toward her. She picked at it but the fact that he'd done all of this for her had her wanting to do other things.

"Stop it Tam! Don't look at me like way … this is about just hanging out. So stop being all sex crazed!" He teased as he opened the bag of chips and took a couple and then offered the bag to her.

"I'll remember you said that the next time you want to …" She grouched and watched the show that was on. She wasn't much of a television watcher so it was a little boring. She liked movies and some comedy shows on occasion. Ted snickered at how put out Tam looked.

"You just woke up Tam and as much as I would love to give you what you want I'd like to talk to you some."

"We've _talked_ for years Ted!" Tam blurted out and shocked herself. "Besides, isn't there some unfinished business that we had from your birthday party?" Tam crawled over to him and tugged on the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "Maybe for a change I could just please you as you know I'm a very giving person," she said before she lowered her head and wrapped her mouth around him. This wasn't what Ted expected from Tam when. He thought that she'd be full of regret and trying to back out of what happened but this afternoon it was like an alien had taken her over … a sex craving naughty vixen alien.

"Shit Tam, slowly," he said as he cradled her head. She looked up at him as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and then slowly took him in inch by inch. Boy, did she take direction well. Ted rubbed Tam's back and slowly pulled her shirt up. Tam stopped long enough to take her shirt off and then went right back to pleasing him. Ted sucked in air between his teeth and groaned. He was close and Tam loved when he started to move himself in and out of her mouth. She loved knowing that she was the reason that he was losing control. Little plain ordinary Tam could make the gorgeous Ted feel this way. "Tam… FUCK!" He came inside her mouth and she swallowed every drop. She licked her lips seductively and this placed a little kiss on Ted's lips.

"Happy Belated Birthday sorry it took so long to give you my gift," she giggled and then reached for her shirt and put it back on. She sat down beside him and he grabbed a pillow and placed it in her lap.

"It was well worth the wait," Ted yawned and then found an old movie called Face Off for them to watch. Tam toyed with his shirt as she watched the movie it was actually pretty good and a little gross at time. John Travolta and Nicholas Cage did such an amazing job acting like each other.

"Could you imagine waking up with no face?" Tam said as she munched on some chips.

"I'm pretty sure that it's pretty much impossible in real life," Ted answered and Tam stuck her tongue out at him. The credits were rolling and Tam took the remote and lay on her stomach as she filtered through the channels. She wiggled her legs in the air. Ted crawled into position beside her.

"This has been nice right?" Ted said as he rubbed Tam's back. She turned curiously and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, but I always like spending time with you Ted," she nudged him with her shoulder and then found an old sitcom she wouldn't mind watching.

"So, we should move in together. We were looking at doing it before you left and my dad was looking for me a spot here and if it's anywhere near as big as this place it will be too much room for just me," Ted explained and Tam sat upright.

"Is that why you did all this to try to convince me that we'd mesh well together? Teddy, I have no doubt that we would make good roommates." Ted glared at her.

"Uh, we'd be a little more than roommates Tam." There was a silence between them. "Are you trying to tell me we aren't back together?" Tam clenched her teeth and swallowed hard. She thought about everything and all the confessions that were made last night. She didn't want to turn away from him but there were bigger issues than simply how they feel about each other.

"Ted," she started to say something and he went off.

"NO, TAM! I REFUSE TO HEAR IT! YOU JUST … AND ALL THE CUDDLING AND SHIT AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA …," Ted yelled and his face was turning beat red.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN THEODORE!" Tam snapped and Ted froze. "I haven't said anything yet. The only reason I was being quiet is because moving in together is a big step and in my eyes we would be roommates, but I didn't say I didn't want a relationship you so put a sock in it you're harshing my mellow!" Ted went to say something and Tamera's phone went off. It was Ava it wasn't normal for her to call.

"Hello?" Tam answered and all she heard were sniffles and whimpers.

"Ta-mer-ra, hey." The girl started to sob and loudly.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Tam shot a look Ted's way and concerned filled his face.

"It's Blane … I think we just broke up! I think he's been cheating on me. I accused him and he told me I was crazy and words were said and I couldn't take I just left!" Tam listened as the poor cried and coughed at the same time. "Can I come over to your place I just don't want to be alone and Phoebe doesn't get it," she murmured.

"Normally, I'd say yes but I'm not at home right now," Tam said and the girl started to cry again.

"Okay so where are you? I could meet you." Tam looked at Ted and knew that their attempt of having one day to themselves was about to be shattered into a billion pieces.

"Ted what's the address?" Ted shook his head adamantly.

"No, she is not coming here!" he mouthed. Tam rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey Av, do you know where Escala is? You can probably Google it or something just call when you're her Teddy will come down and let you up." The girls said their goodbyes and when Tam hung up Ted was laid out on the blanket with his face in the pillows. He was such a drama king!

"Don't be like that she's so sad and besides you said we have the whole weekend. Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together with no interruptions. Deal?" Tam held her hand out for Ted to shake and he pulled her down on top of him and the rolled over and pinned her underneath him.

"Deal," he agreed and kissed her playfully.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's some lovely filler for you all. I'm sorry if the pace seems slow for some of you. I do really love the kind of step by step vibe of this story. I will try to make time move a little faster though. Someone said they wanted more interaction with other couples and that's coming really soon. I just needed to set everything up. As always, please read, review, and no flames. _


	10. Chapter 9: Three's A Crowd

Chapter Nine: Three's A Crowd

Escala 3:25PM

* * *

Ava had been at Escala for a few hours and she'd completely and totally monopolized Tamera's time. Ted lay on their blanket by himself while Ava cuddled herself around Tam. She wanted to be babied and Tamera was really good at that. "Why do you think he did it Tam?" Ava whimpered. Tamera huffed out a sigh; she really didn't like being placed in other people's drama.

"What makes you think that he cheated again?" Tamera asked and Ava looked a little insulted.

"He's been really distant and secretive. Whenever he's on the phone he moves away from me and he's just so cryptic. He doesn't answer my calls during the day and we haven't … in a whole week! So in our last conversation when I told him that I thought he was cheating he say I was acting like a crazy person. I told him we were through and I didn't want anything else to do with him if he was going to treat me like shit!" Ava started to sob again.

"Honey, I don't mean to doubt you or anything but a lot of that is just circumstantial. Maybe he was just insulted that you accused him of such a thing. You should really trust Blane more, you've been together for years and you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you shouldn't just run … from … him." Ted shot a glance back at the two women and Tam knew exactly what he was thinking. She was a big hypocrite, she'd run from Teddy someone she knew would never hurt her.

"But he's lying to me I know it!" Ava refused to listen and Tamera watched as Ted left the room. He seemed upset and she wanted to go after him but most of Ava's weight was on her. She continued to console Ava but her heart was elsewhere.

Ted went into the living room he just needed some piece a quiet from all of the whining. He knew Blane was a good due and that there had to be a logical explanation for whatever the hell was going on so he decided to go to the source. He called Blane's cell and he answered but he said nothing.

"Blane?"

"Yep," Blane answered but he was really dry.

"What's going on man?" Ted was trying to be sympathetic but his cousin was sitting in the game room making his Tam soggy.

"Apparently I'm a cheater," he answered. "She just yelled at me and stormed out. I don't even know why I bother trying to surprise that girl. She always wants to control everything. I put all this shit in place and now it's ruined I'm not sure I … never mind."

"You might as well tell me if the plans are dead in the water," Ted offered.

"I got a ring man. I've been working to set up the place and recreate our first date. Next week I was going to ask her and she pulls this. If she wants it to be over then fine it's over." Blane's delivery was sad he wasn't angry but he was offended and disappointed in the lack of fate Ava showed in him.

"It's your fault. You spoiled Ava she's used to having all your attention and knowing all your business now that you're being a little evasive she is assuming the worst." Ted snickered. "You're going to have to say you're sorry and then apologize. The dinner and everything is out the window."

"Why should I apologize? I didn't do anything wrong!" Now Blane was a little pissed.

"Because you want her to talk to you then you got to make her happy first. It just makes sense."

"If I do this then she better say yes!" Blane grumbled.

"Not to be pushy but can you do it today … like now she's kind of ruining my thing with Tam," Ted stated bluntly.

"Oh so that's why you called."

"No, I was annoyed because she ruined my day, but I'm calling because she's crying when she has no reason to be. I don't like to see anyone in my family hurting and you can fix it so you should."

"She's crying?" Ted went to look back towards the room and noticed Tam standing there listening.

"Yeah," he said as he watched Tam go into the kitchen and open the freezer.

"I'll fix it." Teddy gave yet another person directions to Escala pretty soon they were going to have a full house which was the absolute opposite of what he wanted. He hung up the phone and leaned against the opposite of the breakfast counter as Tam dove into the frozen yogurt. She smirked at him as she offered him a spoonful of froyo.

"That was sweet of you to call him. I'd actually had the same idea," she said as she watched with the spoon in his mouth. She went to retract it and he clamped down on it with his teeth. She rolled her eyes and he released it.

"So Ms. Weepy finally chilled out and released you huh?"

"It's more like she cried herself to sleep. I know what's like," she confessed. She remembered the first week she tried to sleep in New York was nothing but tears.

"You didn't have to cry at all. You know that," Ted said softly and she nodded.

"I didn't feel that way then. Now I know that going away was almost the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm just lucky that you can't live your life without me and had to forgive me," she scrunched her nose up playfully and Ted frowned.

"I can't live without you huh?" Tamera simply shook her head.

"Completely lost without me," she chuckled and circled the countered and placed herself in his arms.

"I think you're right Tam and that's why I need you to move in with me … you know, so I won't get lost," Ted rubbed his nose against hers and drew her closer.

"It's under consideration Mr. Grey." Just as Tam was about to kiss Ted there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Blane," Ted went to answer the door and Pheebs barged in. She looked at her brother and then Tam and gave a knowing look.

"Why don't you both look cozy?"

"What are you doing here?" Ted asked bluntly.

"Phoebe texted me and told me to bring some things so she could stay the weekend. I brought some stuff too she said she needed some girl time." Ted was about to go off and Tamera swooped in and decided to ask questions.

"She plans to stay the whole weekend?"

"Yeah she said that you two wouldn't mind. From the looks of it she was wrong wasn't she? Oh well too late now the bags are here big brother this is now a family affair." Phoebe skipped along to the family room and Teddy face was now crimson.

"So may be a hotel wasn't the worst idea in the world," Tam teased and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Ya think?" The two chilled in the living room as they waited for Blane to come but then Phoebe poked her head in again.

"Oh and I invited Gina and Ben too. Can you believe they've never been here?" She was all smiles she was being a little sneaky on her own part she wanted to have the same vibe that they'd all had while in New York. She thought it would be fun and she was sure that Ted and Tamera would have plenty of time to themselves later.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry I've been MIA. I've been working on my Twilight stories. I'm trying to bounce back and forth. As always please read, review, and no flames! _


	11. Chapter 10: Are You Ready?

Chapter Ten: Are You Ready

Yep we're Still at the Apartment 6:00PM

* * *

Hours had passed and everyone was in the Escala penthouse except for Blane. Teddy had almost given up on him coming himself. Tam and he were now in the TV room with the others. Pizza and beer was circling the crowd as Ben did what he did best music. He had connected his laptop to the speakers in the room and was sharing a couple of his new mixes with the crowd. Even though Ted really couldn't stand the guy he had to admit he was talent. He watched as Ben glanced in Tam's direction for the fifth time since he'd been there. Tam didn't even notice she was so focused on her pizza and her conversation with Pheebs. Phoebe was showing Tam something on her phone.

"This is Aaron we met earlier this week for coffee," Phoebe beamed and Tam looked at the guy he was red headed with light brown eyes, fair skin and a killer smile.

"Wow he's hot Pheebs so how did this all come about?" Tam asked and Phoebe looked a little embarrassed.

"Actually I met him online. I told him I was somebody else, someone normal, and we clicked so I met him today in a very public place with Sawyer very close by and we sat and talked. He was shocked when he realized who I was. He didn't know what I saw in him. He was so … humble. I've never been with a guy like that before." Tam nodded and grinned at her friend. It had been a long time since she seen Phoebe look this happy. Tam gave her a little hug and Pheebs eyes watered a little bit. "So, I can't believe Blane isn't here yet," Phoebe whispered and Tam nodded.

"I still think there's a logical explanation. I hope he gets here soon though Ava is drinking way too much." Both girls watched as Ava was attempting to dance while intoxicated it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Here sweetie, why don't you have another piece of pizza," Gina offered and she told Ben to kill the music.

"NO, don't cut the music off it's the one thing that's making me happy right now. I'm not used to this … I'm not used to being the odd one out! I'm all alone," Ava started to sob again. Everyone in the room had this awkward pitiful look on their face. Gina wrapped the girl in her arms and Tam was thankful the last time she gave Ava a hug she ended up holding her for a good two hours. Phoebe looked at her phone and started to text Blane. As she sent the message she heard the ping in the hall area. She then noticed that Ted had slipped out of the room too. Another ping went off and it was Ben's phone. He looked towards the door and then he went to work on his laptop. He found the song that he was asked to play and phased out the song that was currently on. It was a drastic change because the song before it was hip hop and now they were listening to a slow alternative rock song. Ben had cut the music down really low and Blane walked in.

"No, no I don't want to hear anymore of your lies Blane!" Ava crossed her arms and started to cry harder. "You can't make it right! How could you … do what you did?" She whimpered.

"Ava, I swear you are the most difficult woman sometimes! You want all the answers and you want them when you want them. It makes it impossible to surprise you with anything. I've been working my ass off with this damned overtime and begging my boss for a bonus … I've miss you just as much as you missed me baby. How could you think that I'd cheat on you? All I've ever wanted since the day I saw you in gym class years ago was to be in your life and to make you smile." Blane got on the floor where Ava was now sitting a pouting at him. "It had been brought to my attention that I had made you cry. That means I've failed as your man so I owe you some answers." Blane pulled out the diamond ring 3.5 Carat round cut diamond engagement ring and Ava's eyes bugged out of her head. "I don't have Grey money and I've been working really hard to buy this for you with my own money, but I didn't want you to cry so my parents helped me out today so I could give you this and tell you that you Ava Grey that …" Blane gave Ben a look at he turned the music up and Blane began to serenade her.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_  
_Today and every day_  
_Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_

It was cute, off key, and extremely corny, but it fit them so well. Ava cried but her tears now had new purpose. She lunged herself at Blane and kissed him. She muttered her apologized and told him that she'd marry him all between the kisses she gave him. Tam watched as her cousin punched Ben in the shoulder and pointed to the two in the middle of the floor kissing. She knew exactly what she was saying. Tam chuckled to herself she'd never want to bully anyone into popping the question. Ted slid his arm around Tam from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder as he murmured some of the words to the song and hummed the rest.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you_

She leaned her head against his as he rocked her. Something told her she wouldn't have any problems on the marriage front … once she was ready.

* * *

_ Author's Note: Hey all I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I put the song on my tumblr and blog if you want to listen to it. Next chapter will be the start of a new day! As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	12. Chapter 11: Pizza in the Morning

Chapter Eleven: Pizza in the Morning

You know where they are! 8:15 AM

* * *

Tamera woke up early with a lot of energy. Everyone ended up crashing at the penthouse which was something that neither Ted nor Tam expected. She was actually sort of happy to have the moment though. She imagined that this would've been sort of what Christmas in Aspen would've been like if she hadn't flaked. She made her way to the kitchen which seemed to be her favorite place to think. She threw away the pizza boxes and cleaned off the counter. She peeked in the fridge and gathered some ingredients.

"Breakfast pizza," she muttered as she took the can of biscuit out of the fridge. She hadn't made one in a while. They were quick, easy, and they fed a lot of people. She popped the can and the dough from the biscuits started to expand. She began pressing the dough into a pan and she heard feet shuffling towards her. She looked up and Teddy was stumbling over to her. He still looked exhausted he kissed her forehead before settling on to one of the stool and watching her cook.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked and he yawned.

"Watching you cook me breakfast," he answered like the smug smart ass he was.

"Okay let me try again. Why are you up Teddy? You look exhausted."

"Honestly, I had a dream where you left and I got up to make sure if you were still here," Ted confessed and Tamera felt so guilty. "Don't look like that Tam. I'm actually happy that you proved me wrong you haven't flaked on me once since we've been here." Tamera just nodded and started crumbling beef and sausage into the skillet.

"Do you think this is going to be enough for everyone?" She asked changing the subject.

"No," Ted answered and she shot him a look. "They shouldn't be here anyway. I had plans for this weekend … amazing plans. If you feed them all of this fatty food they are going to get tired again and possibly feel like taking a nap and I simply won't allow it." Tamera chuckled and shook her head.

"Our families our too involved in our lives for you to think that we'd get any real time alone Ted. Remember how hard it was for us to have our first date alone. Disappearing is not an option," Tam stated playfully as she shook her spatula in Ted's direction. He gave her a little smile but Tam could tell he was still bummed. She put took the food off the hot eye and traveled around the counter and placed herself in his arms. She placed her head against his.

"I'm sure the others don't want to spend the whole day here and if they do … there's no law that says we have to be here. Like I said last night, a hotel room doesn't sound too bad now. I just didn't … I didn't know where last night was heading. I mean logically I figured we would have sex but I didn't know if we'd end up back together. I didn't want to just have sex with you and then wake up in a hotel alone," Tam explained.

"What would make you think I'd leave you in a hotel room?" Ted asked as he rubbed her back.

"Revenge," Tam answered honestly. "I'd left you, I thought you'd do something to hurt me or make me feel what you did when I left. I thought you were just … I don't know." Tamera noticed that Ted was frowning at her while she was talking. He smoothed his hands along the sides of her face and cradled her face his hands.

"I would never, never, do something to intentionally hurt you Tamera," Ted whispered and Tam's saddened hazel eyes looked into his. She saw the sincerity radiating through clear blue eyes. Tam gently gripped the collar of his pajama top and pulled him closer to her. She pressed her lips against his as a way to thank him for being so understanding, so sweet, so delicious, and so hot.

"God, I want you," Tam was doing her best to climb into his lap and Ted was taken so off guard by her intensity and aggressive behavior that couldn't help but laugh. He pushed her back a little.

"Whoa Tam, what are you trying to do?" Tam looked at how awkwardly she was sitting in his lap and it was kind funny. She rolled her eyes and hopped off him but kept her arms on his shoulders.

"Shut up!" She fussed but gave him an adorable smirk at the same time.

"I didn't say a word," Ted snickered. Tam went back to her task of fixing breakfast and not two minutes later the door starts to open. Christian and Ana strolled in and Tam felt her stomach sour. She was in the process of adding the ingredients to the dough she couldn't disappear or else the food would burn. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Good morning son, Tamera," Christian greeted them both. "I have some good news for you Ted. I was on the phone a lot yesterday talking with Mr. Ferguson, the realtor for this apartment building and he said that he had two apartments available and he that he was willing to show them to us today." Teddy narrowed his eyes at his father. He knew that he wasn't doing this to be nice, not completely anyway. There was some reason that he didn't want people in this space.

"That was quick," Ted said dryly.

"Yeah, people generally move fast around me. Mr. Ferguson will be here in a half hour minutes and then I was thinking about taking you out for breakfast." Ted looked at Tam who was cooking he wanted her to be a part of it but I knew there was no way she would come if his mom was involved. He still wanted to try because ultimately he saw Tam living there he wanted her to like it.

"Tam," Ted started and she kept her back to him and simply shook her head. She hoped that would be enough for him to get the point. She wasn't going with him she wasn't ready for two of the things that going would involve. She wasn't ready to commit to living with him nor was she ready to deal with Ana. Tamera shoved the pizza in the oven and she heard Ava and Pheebs enter room.

"Hey mom, dad what's up?" Phoebe gave her dad a little kiss on the cheek.

"We are in the process of getting your brother a new apartment here at Escala since he likes the penthouse so much," Christian explained.

"Nice! So what does it look like?" She asked.

"We don't know yet. We're meeting with the realtor in a few minutes," Ana added and Phoebe in her arms.

"Seems like everyone's getting good news this weekend," Ava cheered and was quick to show off her engagement ring! While everyone discussed it Tamera set the timer and saw fit to sneak out of the room. Her absence didn't go unnoticed both Ana and Ted saw that she had left. She wasn't trying to be funny or hold a grudge she just felt awkward like she was intruding on a family moment. She figured that this was a good time to wash up and get dressed. She planned on catching a ride home with Gina and Ben since it seemed that Ted was going to be busy for the rest of the day. She got in the shower and after a few minutes she felt the urge to cry. Why was reality slapping her in the face now? She wanted to live in this weekend forever but apparently life doesn't work on simple wishes. She washed her face and exited the shower to see Ted standing there with a towel. He proceeded to wrap her in it and rub her all over her body. She was in shock how could he be in here right now?

"Your parents are here," she stated alarmed and started to pull away.

"Calm down, I'm supposed to be in here. Dad wants to know if you're coming to see the apartment. The guy is here already, Phoebe's going," Ted added knowing that adding an extra person would probably make it easier on Tam. "Turn around," he ordered. Ted proceeded to dry off Tam back and allowed his hands to travel lower. He cupped her behind and squeezed what he deemed her second best feature. He pulled her closer and brushed his growing erection against her behind.

"Stop it!" she forced herself to move away from him and out of the towel. She wasn't even worried about the fact that she was fully naked.

"So will you go?" Ted asked and Tam looked away from him.

"What about my pizza?" She pouted.

"I'm sure the others will enjoy it. Please Tamera, I want you to come," he whispered sincerely. The way he said it made her want to come too, but in a totally different meaning of course. She left out a drastic sigh and groaned.

"Fine let me finish up and I'll go," she grouched. Ted handed her the towel and breezed out of the bathroom happy that as usual he'd gotten his way.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone for quite a while. I've been working on some of my Twilight stories. I don't why I got all stuck on Leah again. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chappie! As always please read, review, and no flames! _


	13. Chapter 12: The Backfire

Chapter Twelve: Backfire

Apartment Number Two 10:30 AM

* * *

Mr. Ferguson had just finished showing the group the first apartment it looked a lot like Christian's place. It was very spacious and resembled that of an art museum. Teddy liked it okay but as he watched everyone in the space and listened as the realtor hyped the place up. He tried to imagine Tam and he on the couch or hanging out in this space and he really couldn't. Tam was looking out of the window. She'd looked around the area she found it a little cold, beautiful, but cold nonetheless. She heard the rest of them talking in the background. She liked the view that was her favorite thing about this space.

"Tam, we're heading to the next apartment," Phoebe yelled and came and grabbed Tam's hand and pulled her toward the exit. "What'd you think of this one?" She asked as the followed the others to the elevator.

"It's very nice. I love the view but my opinion doesn't really matter," she spoke quietly. Phoebe was confused she knew that her brother was under the impression that Tam was moving in with him. The girls got into the elevator and Tam watched while Ana discussed something with her son. She felt he mood coming down to that dark place that she really didn't want to be in. Luckily the elevator dinged and the doors opened before she had the chance to dwell on what she was feeling.

"This apartment was just renovated by our interior designer. Each time a tenant moves out we renovate and make the apartment new experience," Mr. Ferguson opened the doors and they all crossed the foyer covered in black marble and entered into a space that Tam could only think of one world to describe it … perfect. It was artsy yet cozy and had the element about it that screamed home. She glanced at Teddy and his eyes seemed to mirror what she was feeling. "Mace, the interior designer responsible for apartment had nicknamed this the Black and Grey apartment. As you can see all the rooms are filled with different shades and variations of Grey, and then most of the flooring is black. There's also a lot of chrome, white, and silver in places it's a very trendy little apartment.

"I don't know it seems a little dark," Ana stated.

"I think it's freaking sweet! Look at the fire place!" Phoebe commented. Tam strolled into the kitchen and marveled at all of the space. It had a stand alone grey island with a sink in the middle as well as a long counter that almost made its way around the whole kitchen another sink, two ovens, and a large fridge.

"Do you like it?" Christian asked Tamera and she nodded.

"I'm glad … I figured that you'd like this one best. After had shared his ideas about a house for the two of you I figured that if I had a word with the designer we could possibly make this work. They'd already had this vision they just tweaked a few things last night and here you have it." Christian was now looking at a confused Tam.

"What house?" She tilted her head to the side and Christian now realized his slip. It was rare that he made one but he always knew when he did.

"Before Aspen, Teddy was in talks with your father to build a house for the two of you," Christian explained and Tamera felt even worse. She wanted to bang her head on the counter. Teddy was doing all of this he wanted to commit to her in so many ways and she just ran away.

"Oh," she muttered.

"Yeah," Christian muttered. "So I figured that you two could start here." Tamera was about to respond when Ana came in.

"Ferguson wants to show us the rest of the space," she informed them. They walked into the other rooms and again the guy started his spiel but at least it was shorter this time. "So, you're thought Theodore, which one screams at you?"

"I think we like this one better. It still has the view that Tammy loves and I love the living room and the bedroom." Teddy mainly loved the mirror on top on the ceiling. He could imagine Tamera on top of him and being able to watch the act while performing it. There was so many things that Tam and he hadn't tried. They'd only made love in the missionary position and it was amazing but Ted wanted to experience Tamera in every way and he wanted to do it in that bed.

"Oh so you won't be the only one living in this apartment?" Mr. Ferguson looked to Christian and then to Tamera.

"No, my girlfriend will be staying with me," Teddy said and hoped that he wasn't lying. Tam glared over at him for a moment. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all, I was just wondering for the sake of the lease that's all. Would you like her name to be on the lease as well?" Tam shook her head.

"I would like to own this with you Tam," Ted was actually quite calm in his delivery even though he could was on edge. He knew that Tamera hadn't made up her mind and he was pushing her. He was hoping that the audience would make her go ahead and say yes and not embarrass him.

"Teddy, I … I will move in, but I think you should own it. I mean what if something crazy happens and we need to separate," she explained.

"That won't happen," he stated bluntly.

"You can't be sure it won't," she retorted. "I just think that is safer. I'll still pay part of the rent if you want, but I don't want sign anything not yet anyway." Ted nodded he was thankful that she hadn't turned him down completely. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the stress and dismay on his mother's face. He was glad that she hadn't said anything out of the way, not to Tam anyway.

"We can always add your name at another time Miss?" Ferguson pulled out the paperwork and another piece of paper to indicate the number of tenants moving in.

"Black," Tamera answered and it was as if a light bulb went off in his head. He knew exactly who she was now. He was elated to have another high profile person residing at Escala.

"Great! Great! So if everything is in order we'll get started on the paperwork and you could move in tonight if you wish!"

"Hold on I just," Ana started to talk and Phoebe offered her mom a look.

"Mom," she warned.

"It's just. Tamera I mean no offense, I don't, it's just you did run off and Teddy was distraught don't you think that moving in together after all of that drama is asking for trouble?" Ana asked the question to Tamera because she knew that Teddy was firm in his decision. "If you really loved my son you wouldn't have left like that and for months! You were gone for half a year and didn't think twice about calling him and now you're moving in together?"

"MOM, you've crossed the damned line!" Teddy snapped.

"No Teddy, she's right … I did run off and we should probably wait to move in together and I'm not completely convinced it's going to work," Tamera explained and it seemed like Ana took a sigh of relief. "You really don't like me do you?" Tam asked as she narrowed her eyes at Ana.

"What?"

"You don't like me? I thought you did but you don't. I don't know what it is about me that has you feeling like I'm not good enough for Teddy. I agree with you though, Teddy is amazing he deserves the very best and most of the time I don't feel like I am good enough but I be damned if you are going to make that decision for me. For you to say that I was gone that six months and I didn't even think about calling him … that's crazy because for the past nine years of my life Teddy has been the main thought in my mind! Of course I wanted to talk to him I felt complete dead inside without him and that's why …," She moved over on the seat beside Teddy and signed beside Teddy's name on all the spots necessary to co own the space.

"That's why we own an apartment together!" Tam stormed out of the apartment slamming the door after her. Teddy was shocked Tamera wasn't the type of woman to make rash decisions based on her emotions but his mom appearance today had actually ended up getting him exactly what he wanted. He got up and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Thanks mom!" Ana just looked baffled and speechless as Teddy went out the door to check on Tam and make sure she wouldn't back out of her decision.

"But I," Ana shook her head.

"I told you to let it go," Christian snickered. "Trust me, this is for the best. We needed the penthouse back." He kissed Ana on the cheek and began talking shop with Ferguson. Ana sat there in shock she'd never had her words cause such a traumatic backfire.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It didn't quite end up the way I'd envisioned but I think it's pretty cute. I have some good news I start working tomorrow (YAY!) So I may have to scale down the updates a tad. I don't want to because I feel like I don't update enough as it is. I have found some pictures of what I envision the apartment to look like. On my BlogSpot on Teddy's page. As always please read, review, and no flames! _


	14. Chapter 13: The Reason

_Author's Note: I just wanted to apologize for my behavior due to the flame that I'd received previously. I should not have said that I would not work on my stories anymore. After I cooled down I realized it wouldn't be fair to the people who actually like my story to stop writing it. If you have anything constructive to say about my work please address me via PM from here on out. I really do love you all for reading my stories each one of them are a piece of me and I'm sensitive when it comes to them obviously lol…_

_So this is a Shorty chapter to hopefully make it up to you all_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Reason

Two Weeks Later the Office

* * *

Theodore and Tam had been working and living together quite blissfully for two weeks. Isaac and Christian had helped them separate their responsibilities and hire employees. This week would be the first week of their fathers not checking in on them. Even though they both had their own offices they preferred to work in the same room. Tam would sit at Teddy's desk and would sprawl out on the couch with his laptop.

"Emerson responded to our proposal for the food charity dinner," he stated happily because that was his project.

"Good Ted, everybody's excited about the event. Now all I have to do is make a decision on the venue," she said cheerfully.

"You're gonna make a decision?" Teddy gasped as though he was shocked and she glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to look at the venue with Grace and _your mother_," Tam stated bluntly and all the color drained from Teddy's face. She got up and leaned against his desk. "Yes your mother," she chuckled and went over to him and closed to him mouth. "Careful a fly may get in."

"I'm just shocked! You've moved hell and high water not to involve yourself with her and now you're having a meeting with her?" Ted narrowed his eyes and studied his little friend and she narrowed her eyes right back.

"Are you trying to read me Mr. Grey?"

"Yeah I believe I am," he said and Tam's cell went off.

"Hey Miss Grace, yes I'm excited about the vineyards. Oh, no problem I can most definitely be ready in fifteen minutes and if this place is as great as you claim I want snag it today. I've already seen the other area and it's beautiful but … yeah it's cramped exactly. Let me wrap things up and just call me when you're in the lobby." Tam focused her attentions back on Teddy and she smoothed her hand down the side of his face.

"My change of heart is simple; at first I was scared to know what the reason that Ana didn't like me. Now I'm so happy that even if she were to tell me the reason I wouldn't care because I love you Teddy. You are who makes me happy and you're who I go to bed with at night and wake up to in the morning not your mother." She popped him on the nose.

"I could've told you that months ago … matter of fact I think that I did," he snickered and she rolled her eyes. Tam put on her white blazer and noticed that Ted was shutting down his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," he added and then saw the look of annoyance on her face. "Why can't I come?"

"Because this is my project and I don't need your help plus … I need to talk to your mom. It's long overdue and you being there will be a distraction to both of us. I plan to ask her to have lunch with me after we close on this place." Ted couldn't deny that Tam made since he huffed and then reclaimed his desk.

"Fine, I need to conference with Larry and Uncle Elliot anyway," Ted pouted but he was in jovial mood. Tam and him hadn't fought once since moving into the apartment. Tam kept calling it the calm before the storm.

"Kay I'm heading out." She went to exit Ted's office and stopped in her tracks. She approached him and gave him a little peck on the lips. "You look sexy behind that desk, Bye Mr. Grey!" She purposely sashayed for her Teddy's benefit.

The vineyards were beautiful! Tam, Grace, and Ana walked behind the coordinator to the area the fundraiser would be held. "So this is the space and all of this will be lit. The stage will be here and like I said this area can house 400 people intimately." Tam chuckled when has an event with 400 hundred people has ever been intimate.

"The area is awesome. Would you be able to tent the area if it were to rain?" Tam asked.

"Of course!" The woman smiled woman went with Tam and signed off the paperwork for the event. After all of the paperwork was signed off on Tam added the notes in her to find an event coordinator and schedule an appointment. Tam made her way back over to Ted's mother and grandmother.

"Thanks for the tip Miss Grace and I'm sure we got the deal on price because of you," Tam said cheerfully. "Ted just got the last RSVP today and everything is coming together!"

"Of course it would it's a very worthy cause. How's the housing efforts coming?" Tam started to rattle off some business stuff while they all walked to their cars.

"Well, duty calls, but this was a lovely break!" Grace hugged Tam and Ana before getting in her car and heading out. Ana gave Tamera an awkward smile and went to get in her car.

"Ana, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch," Tam said and she realized that she was a little nervous.

"He proposed to you didn't he," Ana said dryly no hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"No, Ava's still the only one planning a wedding," Tam said playfully. "I know I wasn't ready before but now we should really get it together for Teddy's sake. He shouldn't have to choose between you and me." Ana nodded and unlocked her doors.

"Okay let's eat," she unlocked her doors and Tamera hopped into the passenger's side.

This was the quietest lunch that Tam had ever experienced. Tam had finished her sandwich and was picking at her fries. "So Ana, what is it? Why don't you think I'm good enough for your son?" Ana sat repositioned herself in her seat and looked at Tamera who forced herself to meet her stare.

"There's several reasons," Ana said bluntly and Tamera waited.

"I just think that it's weird that it took you all this time to figure out you were in love with my son? Why now? I'm sure you knew that when Teddy turned 21 he was entitled to his trust," Ana stated and Tamera looked at him confused.

"His trust?" Tamera didn't even know he had a trust.

"Don't act like he hasn't talked to you about it you two talked to him about everything! I'm sure you and you're family knows how much Teddy's worth." Ana fussed and Tamera just shook her head.

"No, Ted and I don't talk about money. I mean he asked when I bought him the Mercedes but I never really cared about it. I know that Christian knows how much I'm worth. I'm not really comfortable about that but it's public knowledge to anyone who has brains enough to figure it out." Ana was baffled. Why hadn't Christian told her that he had looked into Tamera's background? I mean she knew he knew the little stuff but not about her monetary worth.

"So this was about money? You thought I was a gold digger?" Ana nodded and Tam chuckled not because it was funny she was disgusted. Money makes peoples so evil.

"Not a gold digger but an opportunist," Ana said humbly and Tam's jaw was clamped shut. "Once my views of you changed I didn't have the heart to tell Teddy. He just thought you were so perfect. I didn't want to rain on his parade but I just … I don't trust you."

"Miss Ana in all due respect … you need to ask your husband how much I am worth. Seriously I don't need his money. Both my mother and father have provided for me and I have worked since I was able to. I … I'm not going to defend myself. You said there were other reasons?" Tam asked and Ana felt kind of guilty now that she'd said it outright.

"Yeah there are others … I don't feel you're in love with my son. I feel you're unstable Tamera you make decisions so erratically and then there are your mental issues. I feel that the two of you are just better as friends. Teddy hasn't really sown his wild oats; he hasn't dated so I don't want him to settle." Tam snorted and crossed her arms and shook her head. The waiter came and Tamera offered the gentleman her credit card without even looking at the bill.

"Ana, I'm going to tell you something just to open your eyes a little bit. Ted has been dealing with women since he was fifteen. His oats have been sown and then some. So if he's settling it's not because of that. Is there anything else?" Ana blanched how could her young teenage son have been having sex under her nose and she didn't even realize it.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Ana muttered. "Tamera, I don't hate you! You know that right? I think you're a great friend to my son. It's just as Ted's mom I have to be cautious." Tam nodded and she saw the sincerity in Ana's eyes.

"You need to hear me when I say this Ana. I'm not just Teddy's friend anymore; I'm his woman, his partner, and his lover. You need to accept this because God willing it won't be changing anytime soon. I don't want Teddy's money and when I'm with Teddy I'm the best version on myself. So hopefully, you've heard me and we can move on from here and be friends." Tamera extended her hand and Ana shook it.

"Friends," she repeated. Ana made it up in her mind that she would take Tamera at her word and put the paranoia aside.

* * *

_Author's Note (part two): I'm sorry again guys! I plan to speed up the story a little and I gave you the reasons! It wasn't because Tam was black! Lol I couldn't give up this story. I love it too much! As always please read, review, and no flames!_

_PM'd critics are appreciated _


	15. Chapter 14: The Unstable Gold Digger

Chapter Fourteen: Unstable Goal Digger

Grey's Residence- 11:12PM

* * *

"You told her what?" Christian looked at his wife in disbelief.

"I told her the truth Christian. She wanted to know my concerns and I told her, she's a flight risk and a little unstable. I don't think she _really_ loves Teddy. I think she loves the idea of being with him and may be afraid of losing his attention." Christian hopped into bed and Ana followed suit. He dragged his shirt over his head and Ana got lost in looking at the perfection that was her husband. After all these years she still got lost in him so easily.

"You were a flight risk. You left me," Christian murmured the thought of that day still sent chills down his spine. "I'd hurt you and you distanced yourself from me because you felt that you could never give me what I needed. We weren't on the same page and I had to contact you to get you back."

"I know but, that's different," Ana murmured as she leaned into her husband and began to place little kisses along his jaw line.

"How so?" He breathed. "I was more than unstable when you met me. Does that mean I wasn't right for you?" Christian statement made Ana take a moment to study his expression. He seemed pretty passive about but he was kind of confused. Ana had been so patient and understanding with him. Why couldn't he do the same for the woman who seemed to have her son's heart.

"Christian I don't want to talk about this," she murmured. "Tamera seemed okay with everything and I allowed her to say her piece. We're going to try to be social but I still have my doubts. I feel like they are risking their friendship for nothing and I just hope they are able to pick up the pieces after it doesn't work out."

"I've never heard you seem so pessimistic." Christian pinned his wife underneath him and all talk of their offspring ceased.

* * *

Ted and Tam's Apartment 11:30 PM

Tam strolled into her bedroom and Teddy was on his laptop steadily typing away.

"Dishes are done," she informed him as she slid out of her slippers. "No thanks to you." He looked up at his girlfriend who was grinning at him. She undid her red silk robe revealed the all too short lingerie she was wearing. She teased her hair a bit and twirled around so Teddy could get the full view.

"Stop tempting me Black, I've been working on this proposal for two days and I'm ready for it to be finished." Tam climbed into bed and peaked over Teddy shoulder. Teddy inhaled deeply she smelled so good it was a sweet floral aroma.

"When's your meeting with Moore?"

"Friday," Teddy huffed and continued to type.

"Well, it seems like you've got a lot of information for him. I just think they guy is being intentionally difficult, which is crazy this is amazing opportunity and will make his company look way more credible. He's lucky we're giving him this opportunity because I know at least three more companies that are more credible. I say if he doesn't make a decision soon we look into someone else because we're wasting your time and energy. For example, I'd love to be using a little of your time and energy right now Teddy Ray." Teddy gave Tam a little kiss on the cheek.

"I want to add one more thing and then I'll give you all my time and attention. Can you reach into my bag and grab my flash drive?" Tam leaned over Ted and grabbed his bag off the ground. He peaked over his computer and looked at Tam's ass which was propped up in the air. He watched as her nighty inched up as she scrambled through his bag. "Tammy are you wearing a thong?"

"Put your computer down and find out?" She wiggled her little fanny and Ted chuckled. Teddy did as he was told and scooted Tam so that she was situated in his lap. He allowed his hand to caress her thighs and inched his fingers up her lingerie. Damn, it was a thong he grabbed at her bottom and Tam groaned. Tam parted legs slightly and Teddy knew what she wanted.

"Tam, I need to finish this proposal. You're being a naughty, naughty girl!" He lifted her gown and kissed and bit her hard on the ass.

"Ouch, Teddy!" He popped her before she slide over to her side of the bed. "Fine I'll behave but don't blame me if I fall asleep before you're finished." She cradled her head to her pillow.

"You never told me how things went with mom," Teddy said while he worked on. He wanted to keep Tam talking so she wouldn't fall asleep. He was trying to ignore the hard on that he'd gotten from playing with her. Work first, play later that's how he was raised. Tammy was that way too but she was an early riser and she was a little ahead of schedule right now.

"The business was good we secured the venue," Tam murmured.

"And the lunch?" Ted took a moment to look at Tam and she scrunched her nose up. She debated giving him all the information but she knew that he was just going to bug her until he got all the details.

"She gave me the information I wanted. I know why she doesn't want me with you. She thinks I'm an unstable gold digger. She put it way nicer but that's the general gist of it," Tam chuckled as the thought how ludicrous the notion was. She may be a little unstable, but never has she ever been an opportunist.

"Really?" Ted raised his eyebrows and then burst into laughter.

"I know right and I think I burst her bubble today when I told her you weren't a virgin before we started going together," she giggled. Teddy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I think that it went well though at least now I know where I stand in her eyes and I know that her worries are unwarranted." Ted nodded as he saved his document and finally closed his laptop.

"Damn straight. Now, where were we Miss Black? Oh yes, I was about to get you naked!" Tam giggled as Ted assumed the position and pulled her clothes off in one swoop. "It's time for me to put the baby to bed." Ted murmured before he kissed his girlfriend and got lost in her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter we'll do another time jump and we'll get into some of the new drama. _


	16. Chapter 15: All Is Right In Taddyville

Chapter Fifteen: All is Right in Taddyville

Tamera's Office – 10:40 AM

* * *

Tam was in her own office for a change since change Teddy had his meeting with Monroe today and he'd requested that they meet alone. Tamera kind of wished that the guy had ditched the meeting. All she needed was one reason to tell Ted to drop this guy. She thought he was shady. He was a very successful man but way too full of shade which made her even more curious about what was going on across the hall. Every few minutes she would peak across the way. She was waiting for the door to open or some indicator that the meeting was over. She was nervous for Teddy. After their fun last night he slid out of bed and went into the study. She'd found him sitting there in his underwear just staring daggers at his laptop. She wanted the meeting to go well for his sake. He'd worked so hard and she knew that like her he hated to fail at anything. She reached for her purple mug and took a sip of her hazelnut coffee as she allowed her mind to wander to some inappropriate memories of last night. A gentle knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. Gina and Ava came in together, Tam found it odd that Ava had become so attached to her cousin. They weren't anything alike; they were more like polar opposites actually.

"Hey guys what's up," Tam greeted them brightly. As always Tam was way ahead of schedule and welcomed the distraction. This job was originally designed for her to be part time in case she wanted to work with Ana, but since that didn't work out she's been trying to add more features to her position. However, as of right now there was a lot of dead time in her position.

"Nice office cuz! You up in here doing big things!" Tam rolled her eyes and chuckled. She was waiting for one of them to state their business. She knew they weren't just in the neighborhood.

"Well, as you know I'm getting married," Ava took the opportunity to wave her ring in Tam's face. Ever since Blane gave her that damned ring it was all she could do not to bring attention to it.

"Yeah, I know Ava, I was there," Tam shook her head at the overly giddy strawberry blonde in front of her.

"Don't be snippy Tam! I only said it to state that I'm on official wedding business. I want you to be in the wedding. Will you be a bridesmaid?" Tam smirked, she had a feeling that she was going to be asked to participate since Blane had called Teddy yesterday and he'd told him only if Tam was in it.

"Of course Ava, there's nowhere else I'd rather be," Tam circled her desk and hugged the future bride. "Just promise not to turn into one of those bridezillas," Tam chuckled.

"I make no promises, I tell no lies," Ava giggled. "So you wanna grab lunch? I want to tell you the plans I've made so far."

"Uh … can I give you a rain check? We could do lunch tomorrow, I just really want to be her when Teddy's done with his meeting." Tam looked across the hall and then at her watch. Ted had been in that conference room for over an hour. What the hell were they discussing? It wasn't that difficult a call Monroe just needed to decide if he wanted to join us on our next housing project. It was a charitable cause and the act itself would be an amazing tax break. Tam sighed and both Ava and Gina followed Tamera's line of vision.

"What's happening in there?" Gina asked as she sat down on Tam's couch.

"This is Teddy's first real pitch. I'm dying to know what's going on," Tam confessed.

"Well, go take a peak in side. Go offer them so water or something," Ava suggested and Tam gave it some thought.

"There's a full bar inside our conference room. It wouldn't make sense for me to offer them anything. I just have to be patient. Patience isn't something that I've perfected over the years." Tam sighed and looked at her watch again. "How about we order in? My treat there's this amazing Italian bistro like two blocks from here."

All of the girls ordered lasagna and as promised Ava filled Gina and Tam's ears with her wedding plans. "I want a July beach wedding. I'm in between a pale pink or a bright blue for the bridesmaids' dresses," she informed them.

"That's a drastic difference in coloring," Tam offered. She herself was partial to the blue idea. She'd always been a fan of the color.

"I know. My mom keeps pushing the idea of having the wedding in a garden type atmosphere, but I want to do something fun and a little crazy. That's how I see my love for Blane … fun and a little crazy," Ava smiled as she thought about her man.

"I think you should do what you want to do it's your day and you only get to have it once," Gina stated firmly and then shoveled more food in her mouth.

"Yeah I'm still mulling it over though. I have to do what's best for my wedding party. I want everyone to look perfect. Speaking of which, Tam do you mine letting your hair go back Curly for my wedding day?" Tamera frowned a little bit.

"I suppose. I still have a while and the keratin treatment should have run its course by then." Tam shrugged.

"Great! I can imagine how cool your curls will look with flowers in your hair!" Ava squealed Tam and Gina shot each other glance.

"I think that'd look more than cool. She look complete angelic," Teddy murmured as he entered Tam's office. Tam was leaning against her desk and he came over to her. She was trying to read his face for clues to how the meeting went. "But then again you always look that way to me."

"Umm hi cousin, yes my day has been fantastic," Ava said dryly.

"Hi Gina, Ava, what are you both doing here anyway?" Ted asked politely.

"I came to ask Tamera to be my bridesmaid, of course she said yes, and that one day I may have to return the favor," Ava added her two cents which made Tam give her the death stare. Ted just chuckled at Tam's reaction. He knew better to even bring up the marriage thing with Tam. So far Ted had gotten everything he'd wanted from Tam because he'd asked for it. He knew that Tam gave into him because she wanted him to be happy. He wanted to be sure that if he were to purpose that if she said yes it was for her happiness just as much as his. He knew she wasn't ready.

"I got you lunch, it's the baked ziti," Tam moved past Ted and grabbed his bag.

"That's great … hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Ted asked as he grabbed Tam's hand and led her out of her office and into his. He closed the door grabbed either side of her face and kissed her passionately.

"I got him," he murmured and Tam's hazel eyes lit up just like he expected them too.

"You did! Aw Teddy I'm so proud of you!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him again. The both looked down at Teddy's lunch that had dropped on the floor.

"It's in the bag it's still good," Teddy muttered before trying to kiss her again.

"I should get back to them. Ava is trying to figure out what all she's doing for this wedding." Teddy reluctantly let his partner down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll run through some of the details for the event next week with you once they leave." Teddy nodded her off and she closed the door behind her. She adjusted her shirt and went back in the room with the girls who teased her for having such a flushed look on her face. She didn't care what they said because right now everything in "Taddyville" was perfect, because that's how he made her feel.

* * *

_Author's Note: KendieV I used your ship name. I love Taddy I think it's so cute lol! I wrote this chapter after talking to 4CullensandaBlack. I'd lost focus for this story. I forgot who I was writing for. I don't think any author has the capability to please everyone and I'm new at this so I'm still figuring everything out. I wish I could go back and make B&G2 what I saw it as in my head. I still think it is good but it's not what I envisioned originally. I have new plans for this story. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. _


	17. Chapter 16: It's About Teddy and Me

Chapter Sixteen: It's About Teddy and Me

Dr. Flynn's office 11:45

* * *

Tamera sat in the lobby and kept smoothing her hands over her burgundy pencil skirt. She hated these appointments but she'd finally come to the conclusion that they were necessary at all times in her life. She used to operate under the impression that therapy was only necessary when she was feeling upset, but that simply wasn't true. Dr. Grice had emailed her last week and informed her that she was moving her practice and had recommended Tamera to Dr. Flynn. Tam was a little wary about talking to a man about her problems. She always thought that a woman would be a little more prone to understand her issues with body image and her anxiety issues. She had a flashback to some of the things her mother still harped on that cause her to think her body wasn't perfect.

"Miss Black?" Tamera jerked to attention as she was summoned by the therapist. She had a seat on his large plush leather couch. She cleared her throat and noticed he was studying her. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," she chuckled. "I'm used to discussing my issues with a woman." She answered honestly as she adjusted her skirt and crossed her legs.

"Well, I just want you to know that I've studied Dr. Grice's notes quite thoroughly in hopes that I won't ask too many back questions but there will be some." Dr. Flynn was trying to be jovial and lighthearted, but Tamera just nodded. She was too nervous to laugh.

"That's good," Tam said for lack of anything better to say.

"So what would you like to discuss today?" Dr. Flynn took out his note pad and Tamera had to dig deep because right now she was pretty happy.

"It's hard for me to think of any real problems lately. My life is filled with things that are making me happy. I'm a little scared though." Tam toyed with her fingers. "I'm scared because there's always something to ruin it. Whenever I'm really happy there's always something that comes along and slaps me in the face."

"So you feel that trouble and misfortune follows you?" Flynn asked and Tam quickly nodded and swallowed hard.

"I feel like it follows most people so I'm not unique in this way. I just feel like I don't handle the bad things well," she explained. "I want everything to be perfect not just for me but for Teddy."

"Ah, Mr. Grey I saw his name quite a bit in Dr. Grice's notes. Did she share with you that she felt that there was a codependency in your relationship?" Tamera shook her head. "Well, she thought that he was healthy for you but she feels that both of you obsess over the other. Obsession can be unhealthy make sure that you continue to do some things separately and I don't see a problem." Tamera snorted.

"Right now I do everything with Teddy. He gets a little irritable when I tell him no." Dr. Flynn smiled to himself, like father, like son. "But he scares me too. We're in this all or nothing situation and if it doesn't go well … I'll lose him completely. I'm trying not to focus on that that and just enjoy the ride."

"If you part ways you may not lose him completely. I know some people who divorce and become the best of friends. I just don't want you to think that you have to bend to his wishes to keep him happy to keep him in your life. Relationships are about a mutual compromise it shouldn't be one-sided. I was reviewing your files and it seems like you have the tendency to cave to his wishes."

"I know," Tam mused. "But one thing I've noticed about when I do cave I usually end up enjoying myself. Ted takes me out of my comfort zone. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know Ted looks out for my best interest and he knows me so well that he makes decisions that I don't have the nerve to make."

"You trust him," Dr. Flynn simplified Tam's spiel.

"Yeah … I guess so." Tamera smiled she couldn't wait to tell Ted what Dr. Flynn said, especially because he thought that she didn't. After a little more conversation Dr. Flynn adjusted Tam's medications he decreased the strengths on everything and decided to keep her appointments set at once a month. Tam was pleasantly surprised with how comfortable she felt with Flynn. She was getting ready to go when her phone went off. Her day was calling her.

"Hey daddy," she answered as she walked toward the elevators.

"Hey baby girl you still want to go and pick out your car today?" Tam pressed the down button a couple of times and adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"Uhh, yeah that's cool I'm going to run in to work and I guess you can meet me there in about an hour." As Tam was saying her goodbye to her dad the elevator doors pinged opened and she was face to face with someone she never thought she'd see there.

"Mr. Grey? Are you stalking me?" Tamera was all of a sudden enraged. "I know you're wife has a problem with my mental condition but that gives you no right!" She started to fuss and Christian quickly moved her into the elevator. Dr. Flynn stuck his head out of the door and saw the almost seen. He figured that Christian had canceled.

"This is so fucked up!" She muttered and that was the first time Christian had heard Tamera cuss. His eyes were alarmed and hers were tearing.

"I'm not here for you ...," Christian paused for a moment before decided to give the girl honesty. "I'm here for me. I see Dr. Flynn."

"You?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Okay … whatever." The door opened and they were in the first floor lobby. Tam strode to the door and was making a beeline for the Mercedes.

"Tamera stop!" Tam threw her head back in exasperation and turned towards her boyfriend's father.

"I did have an appointment with Dr. Flynn today. I've been seeing him for years," Christian explained and Tam examined his expression. He was telling the truth but that only served to make Tam angrier.

"Mr. Grey, with all due respect I have to leave before I say something that I will regret." Tam exited the building with tears now streaming down her face. Ana had chastised her for being mentally unstable and now Tam knew that Christian had issues of his own. She found the whole notion extremely hypocritical.

"It's not about them; it's about Teddy and me. That's all that matters." She repeated her mantra as she hopped in her car and drove away from the ill feelings that were stirred within her.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know which story you'd like me to work on next.


	18. Chapter 17: Nervous

Chapter Seventeen: Nervous

Teddy's Office – 1:30PM

* * *

After the shocking revelation that her appointment revealed all Tamera wanted to do was be wrapped up in Teddy's arms. She was trying not to be angry but on some level she felt that she'd been lied to by Ana. She breezed into Teddy's office and noticed that his mother was sitting there with him. Tam almost froze in her tracks and sighed. She wanted to play it cool even though she was boiling inside. So she sat down at the conference table and opened her laptop to do the little bit of work she was planning on doing.

"Hey Greys what's new?" She said as she avoided eye contact with both of them. Ana she avoided because she was angry and Teddy because she knew that if she looked at him, he'd read her like a book and know something was wrong.

"Nothing, mom just came over because she'd never seen the place before," Ted said as he came over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Tam smiled a little as she continued to click away on her keyboard.

"That's cool; I'm actually barely even here. I just wanted to send you that report I was working on and then I'm supposed to be meeting Daddy. He's finally replacing my car today it's weird he seems to be making such a big deal out of it," Tam stated as she finished the task of sending Ted the proposal.

"You're not going to force him to get you an Escalade are you?" Teddy teased and Ana frowned. Tamera really wished Teddy hadn't worded it that way. She felt it gave Ana another reason to view her as a gold digger.

"It's not what you're thinking," Tamera clarified as she glanced in Ana's direction. "The only reason I want an Escalade is because it seems like a practical third vehicle for us, plus it will give more loading room and we'll be going to a lot of construction sites soon and I want a durable vehicle. I don't care about the brand I care about the durability."

"Nobody's doubting you Tam," Teddy rubbed her shoulders and she moved away from him. She wasn't thinking right she needed to get out of there.

"I know, I know Teddy, I'm running so late I will see you at home okay?" Teddy went to kiss her and she dodged his mouth and kissed him on the cheek. She walked out of the office and noticed that she was grinding her teeth and having trouble breathing.

"Shit!" She hopped in Teddy's Audi and allowed herself to shed some unnecessary tears. That's what she called when she cried for no damned reason. She hadn't done this in a long time. She rummaged through her purse and found her little pouch that held her anti anxiety pills and popped one. She looked up and Ted was standing in front of the car watching her. He came around to the passenger's side and got in the car.

"What's wrong," he asked and she willed herself to stop crying.

"Nothing, just a panic attack that's all," she lied and groaned. "That's not true but I don't want to tell you the real reason Teddy." Teddy nodded but didn't force the issue. He figured that would only upset her further.

"How was your appointment? I assume it didn't go so well considering your current state. I really just want to." Teddy unbuckled Tam and pulled her into his lap and Tam began to cry harder. He rubbed her back and she allowed the unnecessary tears to flow. "I just want to make it all better Tam."

"You do Teddy." Tam smoothed her hand along his cheek and then wiped her tears. "Therapy was actually pretty good. Dr. Flynn mentioned something that made me realize how much I trust you." Teddy smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Well, that's a good thing."

"Yeah," Tamera agreed. "Teddy why do you want to be with a basket case like me you could be with someone sane."

"God Tamera, you're sane! You're just insecure as all hell sometimes, but that's okay because so am I sometimes." Ted repositioned her and even though there conversation was serious his body responded to her being so close.

"Ted you're so smooth you never seem nervous about anything."

"Really that's odd because you're the main person I'm nervous around. Ever since I met you I always wondered if I was good enough, smart enough to hang out with someone as awesome as you. I was really insecure when you were dating that Luke jerk in high school." Tam scoffed at Teddy's confession.

"Please Ted; you were with a million girls that year." She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. You were always so damned busy going on dates and shit. I had to fill my time. Plus, I remember trying to tell myself that it didn't matter that you didn't want to spend time with me anymore because a million other girls did, but the reality was none of them compared to you." Tam stared at Teddy and she knew he was being legit she could tell be the look in his solemn blue eyes.

"Teddy I never knew you felt that way," she said before kissing him fully. Their kiss easily became passionate as their tongues began to wrestle Teddy's hands cupped Tamera's behind. She pulled away as her phone began to ring it was her dad.

"I have to go dad is waiting for me. Go do some work Mr. Grey!"

"Yes ma'am!" Teddy hopped out of the car and Tam pulled off. Teddy waved her off, he couldn't lie to himself he wanted to go with her but this time he felt she needed some time with her family by herself.

* * *

Car Dealership- 2:45PM

Tam made her way into the lobby of the car dealership she was surprised to see yet another Grey. Christian was standing with her father and they were looking at something on her dad's phone.

"Dad? Mr. Grey?" Tamera was really confused and a little annoyed by his Christian's presence. She huffed out a sigh; maybe it was just time for her to have a bad day.

"Hey baby girl! You excited about getting your new car?" Her dad wrapped her up in one of his famous hugs and she got lost in it. "Everything okay?" Wow her dad was good she hadn't even said and he just knew.

"Yeah just a little tired but I'm ready to get my Escalade!" Isaac smirked and shared a look with Christian. "What?"

"We have several different SUV's for you to test drive including an Escalade I just want you to have the safest vehicle in the market especially if you're going to drive something so big." Tam rolled her eyes the one thing she knew was that she was a good driver in just about any vehicle. The three strolled out to the lot and three cars were lined up just for Tam. Tam looked at both Christian and her dad. She couldn't help but wonder why he was there. All the vehicles were awesome there was all black MDX Acura, black on black Q7 prestige model, and last but certainly not least her glorious black Escalade.

"Ah Mr. Black we pulled them all just as you requested some were doctor just as you thought your daughter would prefer shall we commence with the test drive?" The young man held up the keys for Isaac and he pointed to his daughter. The young man nearly dropped is jaw at the sight of her. Tamera didn't notice as she walked toward the man and tried to debate on which vehicle she wanted to test drive first. She pulled the Audi and quickly entered the vehicle. It was so nice inside. The dealer got in the passenger's side and started running through the features of the car. She listened diligently and tried not to be distracted by the brand new car smell. Isaac and Christian piled in the back seat as Tam drove around Christian shot Ted a text.

**Christian**: Thought you'd be here?

**Ted**: Where?

**Christian**: With Tam …

**Ted**: Ur with Tam? Y?

**Christian**: I thought you'd be here I helped Isaac surprise her.

It took Tam a really long time to make a decision; normally she wasn't this indecisive over materialistic things. She had narrowed it between the Escalade and the Q7 though.

"Maybe I'll ride in the Audi one more time," Tam said as she reached for the keys.

"Baby girl, that will be the third time. I think you've made your decision." She huffed she knew which one she liked more she just.

"I want to know what Teddy thinks," she didn't mean to say it out loud. It just dawned on her that's what was missing. She went over to the two cars and was about to take a picture when she saw Ted pull up in the Mercedes right on time. Tam happy feel dwindled slightly when she saw his mom exit the car too. Ted looked at all three of the cars and nodded impressed. The dealer looked a little put out at the appearance of Teddy which Ted did notice and he was even gladder that he'd decided to show up. He wrapped his arms around Tam mainly for show.

"So which one did you choose Tammy?"

"It's between these two you want to drive them?" She asked it made since for him too because he'd probably be driving it some anyway. After Teddy drove the cars they both agreed that the Audi was the better car even though Tam still had goo goo eyes for the Escalade.

"Why don't I just trade in my car then we can get both?" Teddy offered and Tam shook her head.

"You love that car why would you do that?"

"For you," Teddy answered simply and Tam shook her head and smiled a little.

"That's sweet Teddy but still no. I like your car and I like my new Audi too!"

"Great now that we have a decision we need to sign some papers and then since we're all here how about an early dinner?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Ana didn't talk in this chapter she will in the next. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to update the prequel sometime during the week. _


End file.
